The Power the Dark Lord Knows Not
by UTforever22
Summary: Harry Potter faces life without Dumbledore has he tried to find the last Horcruxes. Will he learn to stop pushing away those he loves, thus harnessing the Power the Dark Lord Knows Not?
1. Chapter 1

Albus Dumbledore sat peacefully, observing his old office from his vantage point in his portrait, positioned directly behind the desk and only half paying attention to his successor.

"Really, Albus, you cannot expect them to be able to do this on their own, the Order should at least know what they are doing," ranted Professor McGonagall.

"Minerva, I'm afraid secrecy on this mission is of up most importance, if Voldemort were to find out what they are doing it would doomed our cause," said the portrait. Any protest the Animagus might have had was cut off by a loud crack as Dobby appeared in the office.

"Dobby is sorry for interrupting Professors, but it I is having an urgent report on Harry Potter and his Ginny," said the house-elf.

"What is it, Dobby?" asked Dumbledore.

"Dobby isn't knowing the exact details, sir, as I is not being close enough to hear, but Dobby is watch Harry Potter and his Wheezy speaking during your funeral. They is both walking away and is looking very sad, sir," said Dobby.

"I was afraid this would happen. Thank you Dobby," said Dumbledore. 

"Of course they would be sad, they both thought very highly of you Albus, what would you expect?" asked the confused McGonagall.

"I do not believe that is the primary source of Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley's sadness. My guess is that Harry has ended his relationship with Ginny in an attempt to make her a less inviting target for Voldemort," explained Dumbledore.

"The poor boy, he can't even have a proper girlfriend without having to consider the war," said McGonagall.

"I agree, Miss Weasley has been good for Harry. Dobby has kept his eye on them for me and we both agree that she makes him happier than he has ever been. Minerva, I need you to find them and bring them to me, I would like to speak with them. We must do everything in our power to keep them together, nothing is more important," ordered Dumbledore.  
Without bothering to wonder why Dumbledore considered Harry's relationship with Ginny so important or why he had asked a house-elf to spy on them for him, Professor McGonagall left her new office in search for her students

Harry Potter sat at the edge the Hogwarts Lake, staring at the giant squid resting just under the surface. If one had looked into his troubled mind at that moment, they would have seen it doing battle with itself. One part of his brain, the part most closely connected with the monster that had found its way into his chest, was reminding him of the one who had made him feel more alive than he had ever felt. "Exactly," the other part of his brain responded as it sent image after image of those who had died to protect him. "That's why I can't be with her. How would I cope if Voldemort used her to get to me? I can just wait until it's over with and be with her then."

"Do you really think you'll live to see the end?"

"Of course I'll live. I have the power he knows not."

"And that power is what, exactly? Stubbornness? A saving people thing?"

"Oh, I know. It's love isn't professor?"   
said the voice in a perfect imitation of Hermione whenever a teacher asked a question of the class

"Excellent, ten points to Gryffindor."

"Who says I love her. I don't even know what love is. If you had asked 2 years ago, I would have told you I loved Cho."

"Tell yourself whatever you want, but do you really think Tom will be fooled by your breaking up with her? Don't you think Snape and Malfoy have told him about your little rendezvous after the Quidditch match? He can get into your mind remember, he could find out your feelings."

For the first time since he saw Dumbledore get blown off the astronomy tower, Harry knew he was thinking clearly. It wasn't just that he wanted to be with her, he needed to be with her. He only hoped when would forgive him for being so stupid. He knew he must have been acting stupid if his own brain was mocking him. He only hoped Ginny would be willing to hear him out. She had understood when he had told her he couldn't be with her, but could tell that it had hurt her just the same. Harry shuddered to think of the tongue-lashing he'd be in for when he approached her, and hoped he would be able to dodge the bat bogey hex he knew would be sent his way, but hopefully she would understand after that.

Harry got up and quickly made his way towards the Gryffindor common room. The monster in his chest was in a heightened state of alert, sniffing the air for that flowery aroma he remembered from his first day in Slughorn's potions class. God he loved that smell. As if Hogwarts was reading his mind, he caught wind of that same perfume, behind the tapestry that hid the short cut he had taken so many times it was almost second nature. He turned and saw those brown eyes he loved so much staring back at him.

"Ginny, I was just looking for you."

"Oh, I suppose you want to make sure I'm behaving myself and not doing anything too dangerous. Don't worry, I'm being a good girl," she responded harshly. Harry winced. He knew she'd be mad at him and that he deserved it, but that didn't make it any easier.

"I deserved that. I know you're mad at me and I know that I hurt you. All I ask is that you give me a chance to say what I came here to say, then you can hex me to you heart's content and I won't stop you. I wanted to see if you were to give me another chance. I know I don't deserve one, hell, I didn't deserve the first one, but I also know that I was wrong to try to protect you. I need you."

Ginny's eyes widened in shock. She had not expected this. Harry was normally so stubborn, especially when he got into his "saving people thing" as Hermione called it. She stood there in shock, and noticed the pained and lost look in his emerald eyes. It unnerved her. She had never seen him look so tortured, so unraveled, not even after losing Sirius.

Harry, who mistook Ginny's silence for a "no" continued on. "I understand if you don't want to. I mean I know I hurt you, and I'm dangerous to be around, but-" His ramblings were interrupted when Ginny yanked him towards her for a kiss many times more passionate than any they had ever shared before. In that moment, Harry's mind was cleared of all other thoughts. He forgot about Voldemort, Snape, or the fact that Ginny's entire family was in the castle at this moment, including several brothers who were known to be quite protective of the only Weasley female in generations. Unfortunately they were human beings and as such required oxygen. When this pesky need couldn't be put off any further, they were forced to break apart.

"Thought you could get away from me that easily did you?" Ginny said with a smirk as she took in Harry's appearance. His clothes were ruffled and his hair even messier than normal. She had to suppress a laugh as she imagined Harry sputtering and turning red when asked by one of her brothers why he looked so tousled. Ron was the only one who knew about them, and she knew Harry was worried about the reaction of the rest of her family when they did find out. Harry noted that in his life, his brain had had two arguments with itself. The first being over whether he should ask Ginny out to begin with and risk his friendship with Ron, and the second over whether or not to get back with her or stay away for her own safety. He realized that both arguments had ended with long snogging sessions with Ginny, and made it a point to make sure his brain argued with itself more often.

As they were each lost in thought about each other, neither of them had noticed that Professor McGonagall had been standing in the hallway, viewing the whole scene. Once they noticed they were not alone they each jumped, startled and red-faced, expecting a reprimand for their behavior. However, they were shocked to find a smile on the face of their normally stern and proper transfiguration teacher.

"Sorry to interrupt Mr. Potter, but the portrait of Dumbledore would like to speak with you and Ms. Weasley in his office. The password is Lemon Drops," said their Head of house, who was chuckling at her students' embarrassment. The two quickly made their way towards the headmaster's office (headmistress's office, Harry reminded himself). Harry was feeling apprehensive about the chance to speak with his mentor once again. It was a reminder of his loss, at the same time; he would be able to ask all of the questions he hadn't had time to ask the real Dumbledore.

They entered the office to find all off the portraits occupied except the one situated directly behind the desk, which Harry knew contained Professor Dumbledore. Both took seats and waited.

"So, am I too assume by your response in the corridor that your willing to forgive me for being so stupidly noble," Asked Harry, breaking the silence.

"Of course. I knew I'd have you back before too long," answered Ginny, grinning confidently.

"I'm amazed I escaped that conversation without at least one hex being thrown at me," laughed Harry. Ginny's temper, as well as her arsenal of jinxes and hexes (many of which she had learned from Harry in the DA), was famous in the school.

"I'll give you a free pass on that one, but if you try any of that noble crap again my bat bogey hex is gonna feel like a massage compared to what I'll have in store for you," said Ginny menacingly, but smiling. She knew he wouldn't do anything like that again, and Harry knew she was only half joking. 

"Don't worry, I'm done pushing you away. I don't ever want to find myself staring at the business end of your wand,," said Harry chuckling.

"Smart boy," praised Ginny. Both teens began to wonder how they got so lucky.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I was exploring the other portraits in the castle and lost track of the time," said a warm voice the teens knew all too well.

"Hello professor." They chimed together.

"Well, I'm sure that you are wondering what I have called you here for. First, I have received word from the governors that Hogwarts is to be closed indefinitely. Most importantly, however, Harry, is that I wanted try to speak with you and make sure that you do not try distance yourself from you loved ones in an effort to protect them. I was sure, knowing you as I do, that you would attempt to leave Ms. Weasley here, and my purpose in calling you both here was to get you change you mind. However, if the state of your robes and your unkempt hair is any indication, you have already done so," said Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkling as Harry turned a brilliant shade of red and Ginny smirked, enjoying her boyfriends discomfort.

Harry managed a "yes sir," as he hid is face in his hands, embarrassed to have been caught by not one, but two professors.

"Excellent. You greatest power is love Harry don't forget that. It would do you no good in you fight against Tom if you pushed it away. Now, onto other business. First, I would like you to take my pensive." Harry looked up in shock; he hadn't expected this. He knew pensives were valuable. He placed the familiar stone basin on his lap, as well as a manual on how to use it.

"Second, I would like to speak about your living arrangements for the summer. You know, of course that you must return to the Dursley's until your 17th birthday."

Harry scowled at this. "Sir, I don't think I can do that, I can't take how alone I am there. Not after what happened."

"Who said anything about you being alone? Actually, I was wondering how you would feel about Ms. Weasley here joining you at Privet Drive? You would be with someone you love, and another witch would be there in case the death eaters should come calling."

Ginny's eyes lit up at the idea of being able to spend to the summer with Harry and away from her brothers. Harry, however, didn't look pleased.

"No way! Do you know how they treat magic there? I'm not given meals half the time, I'm forced to do chores all day and avoid Dudley's gang in the meantime. It's one thing for me to be forced with them, quite another for someone I love to be treated like that just to keep me company. You have no idea what I've been through at Privet Drive. I won't let her be subjected to that," Harry said forcefully, only vaguely registering that he had just indirectly told Ginny he loved her.

"I thought you would voice those concerns, not to worry. I am about to teach you a spell to make your magic undetectable to the Ministry. I am sure knowledge that you can do magic and get away with it will be enough to persuade them to treat you both with respect. If not, I think a recreation of the magnificent tail I believe you cousin once sprouted would certainly be. As for eating arrangements, I'm sure Dobby and Winky will be more than pleased to bring you your meals."

Harry grinned at the memory of Hagrid using his pink umbrella to give Dudley a tail the night he learned he was a wizard. It soon became the first memory he put in his pensive. Had it been anyone else, Harry would have been shocked to hear a teacher giving him an illegal spell and encouraging him to hex his relatives so he and his girlfriend could spend the summer together. However, Dumbledore had always been more inclined to aide mischief than to stop it. Harry soon found this thought being forced out of his head by yet another concern.

"Sir, are you sure Mr. and Mrs. Weasley will approve, I don't think they even know that we've been dating." He glanced at Ginny, who shook her head no guiltily.

"I'm sure that they won't mind. They trust you, as long as you tell them before hand that the two of you are together," assured the departed headmaster. "Before you go, I would like to apologize for not taking your concerns about Severus and Mr. Malfoy seriously. I'm afraid that I so wanted to believe that Severus had come back to our side that I refused to believe that it could be a ruse."

"That's okay. He fooled a lot of people, Professor," Harry knew Dumbledore always wanted to see the good in people. While it had been frustrating at times, he also admired him for it. "Sir, I was wondering, if we could stay here periodically, both to make use of it's research facilities and because it wouldn't shock me to find some of what we are looking for within the castle. Also, someone beat us to the cave. The locket you found was a fake. From the note they left I've determined it was taken by a Death Eater who had a change of heart. The initials were RAB."

"Interesting. I do not have any idea who may have taken it. I feel this is where Miss Granger's love of research will come in handy. As to your first request, certainly you may stay at Hogwarts as much as you please, so long as you keep it quiet. I will inform Minerva. I also agree that it is a possibility that some of our answers lie in this very castle. It is, after all, the one place Tom always felt at home," reasoned Dumbledore. "Now, Harry I believe you have a conversation with Ginevra and her family you must attend to . When you are done, please tell Molly and Arthur that I would like to speak with them. I'm going to explain that you, Ronald, Miss Granger and now Ginny have been asked by me to pursue a mission which we are keeping a secret. We will also discuss the living arrangements this summer. Now, the incantation used to mask your magic is Deletrius Incantatem. Be warned that the ministry considers this spell be Dark Magic, as Death Eaters often use it to cover their use of unforgivable curses, so see to it that they do not know you have learned it. I know it may be hard, but I hope you manage to enjoy your summer."

With that, the teens left the office. Only Dumbledore noticed the light surrounding to couples joined hands. His eyes widened in shock. He knew that glow. He had seen it twenty years before as Lily and James Potter had walked pass the Lake hand and hand. He had expected it, Harry's heart contained more love than anyone he knew, and his hope would be to establish the bond over the summer. However, their love seemed stronger than even he had imagined.

Is that what I think it is, Albus?" asked one of the other portraits.

"It is indeed. It seems Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley are life bonded," answered Dumbledore.

"Do you think you should tell them Albus?" asked Dumbledore's predecessor, Armando Dippet.

"In due time, yes. But I believe the bond is one of those things in life that is more precious when it is discovered for yourself," answered Dumbledore.


	2. Chapter 2

If Harry's impending showdown with Voldemort had him scared, then telling the rest of the Weasleys he was dating Ginny had him downright terrified. They considered him family, and had told him so often enough. He didn't think he could bear it if they got angry with him for kissing the only female Weasley in several generations. Ginny placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder as they climbed into the Gryffindor common room. They saw Bill, his scars from the attack by Greyback still fresh, with Fleur on his lap. Ron, sitting with Hermione while engaged in a chess game with Charlie.

"Um, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Dumbledore's portrait would like a word with you, but first, um-Ginny and I have something we need to tell you," said Harry nervously.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley smiled knowingly. Ron and Hermione looked up with interest, both clearly curious to see families reaction. Bill and Charlie looked up surprised. Whatever Harry had to tell them sure was making him nervous.

"Um. Well-you see. Ginny and I have started-um. Well you see, after the last Quidditch match we kind of, er-" stuttered Harry, when Ginny interrupted-

"Harry and I have started dating," Ginny stated unabashedly, without a fear in the world. The room was silent for a second, before all three Weasley brothers burst into laughter.

"Harry, mate, you should have seen the look on your face. You've fought You-Know-Who, what, five times, and the idea of dating our sister has you scared out of your wits," laughed Bill.

"Can't blame him for being scared, can you Bill? Honestly, dating Ginny must be terrifying. Think of all the hexes you need to block! Does he know about the temper the Weasley women have," joked Ron. Harry then found out all about Ginny's temper and her hexes, as Ron ran around the common room trying to flee away from the bat-bogies she had sent at him.

"So, um, you're alright with it then?" asked a still nervous Harry.

"Harry, Molly can't think of anyone better for our little girl to be with. We know you'll treat her right," said Mr. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley, who was clearly ecstatic, nodded in agreement.

"Harry, just don't hurt her. You both deserve to be happy" said Charlie, extending his hand out for Harry to shake.

"I will Charlie, I don't fancy seeing Norbert anytime soon," assured Harry. Charlie grinned at the mention of his most dangerous (and therefore favorite) dragon back in Romania.

"Was' tha about' Norbert?" asked a booming voice, and the family turned to see Hagrid squeezing into the common room.

"Harry here was just assuring us he knows the consequences of dating Ginny then hurting her," answered Charlie.

"Told you he'd come back around, Ginny," said a gentle voice and Remus Lupin entered the common room. "So, Harry, is all this rubbish about breaking up with Ginny to protect her done with?" 

"You did what!" yelled Hermione. "Harry, you're like a brother to me, but that's the stupidest thing you've ever done."

"Yeah mate, and you fought a troll your first year," agreed Ron.

"And flew a car to school your second year," added Fred.

"And went to Hogsmeade illegally third year when you thought a mass murder was looking for you," reminded George as the twins joined their family in the common room.

"He lasted for about an hour before he came running back to me," said Ginny, smirking at the indignant look on Harry's face.

"I didn't come running back. I asked that you give me the chance to fix a mistake. You make it sound like I got on my knees and begged. I have my dignity you know," said Harry, pretending to look hurt. 

"Of course, whatever you say Harry," teased Ginny as her brothers snickered and George gave a cough that sounded suspiciously like "whipped." It was clear to everyone in the room that she had Harry wrapped around her finger and was enjoying every second of it.

"Just like Lily and James aren't they Remus? James used ter bend over backwards for Lily. Only she could ever control James," reminisced Hagrid.

"I'm sure that James would be proud. Potter men have always been suckers for redheads ," said the Marauder fondly.

It was now Harry's turn to chastise his former professor.

"And I'm sure that if dad were here, he'd smack you on the head for making the same mistake I made. You needn't worry about putting Tonks in danger. She's an Auror and a member of the Order. Life can't get anymore dangerous unless your name is Harry Potter."

Lupin seemed to contemplate this for a moment as he watched the boy who was a near spitting image of his long deceased best friend. He knew that somewhere James and Lily were looking down at their son with pride. "I guess you're right. I've got something I need to do. I'll see you later."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went to their meeting with Dumbledore and Lupin left to look for Tonks. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione went to the privacy of the Room of Requirement.

"So, Harry, what's this secret mission from Dumbledore we've got?" asked Ginny.

"What do you mean we? She's not going," insisted Ron.

"Dumbledore said to let her in on it. And besides, she has a right to know what we learned about that diary," said Harry firmly.

Harry spent the day bringing Ginny up to speed about Horcruxes and told her the full contents of the prophecy. She had been shocked to learn that she had carried around a piece of Tom's soul around for almost a year, but started to feel better when they began to get ready for their visit to the Dursley's.

Harry was sitting in the common room when Fred and George entered, looking very serious.

"Harry, we need to have a little chat," began Fred.

"You see, it's come to our attention that you are dating our baby sister," continued George sternly.

"And we have some concerns."

Harry gulped. He had been afraid of this.

"You see, we would not be good businessmen if we did not make plans for when our main financer meets his demise."

"Which, now that you've started dating Ginny, will surely happen sooner or later."

"You've seen her temper…"

"And don't take this the wrong way…"

"But we heard stories about your date with Ms. Chang a while back…"

"And it's clear that you're bound sooner or later to make a colossal mistake…"

"After which you won't be the-boy-who-lived for much longer…"

Harry grinned and let out a sigh of relief. Of course the twins were having him on. They had looked serious. They were never serious. He knew he and Ginny would be teased mercilessly, but he also understood that this was their way of saying that he was family.

"I appreciate your concern, so just let me voice mine. I know that you have many ideas for pranks at the expense of Ginny and me. So let be just remind you of one little fact. I, Harry James Potter, am the son of a certain marauder called Prongs, who also happens to be the best prankster in Hogwarts history. I would advise you two not to start something if you can't finish it," warned Harry, interrupting the twin's musings.

"You hear that Gred? He thinks we want to prank him," said George, looking insulted.

"I know, Forge. Doesn't he think we're smarter than that? Was he not in the room when Ginny displayed her temper on poor Ronnikins?" replied the twin. 

"Too right you are. Now, your sister and I will be spending a few weeks with the Dursleys. I need you to ensure that we are properly supplied for them," said Harry.

With that, the twins flooed to their shops, returning with several of their finest products and steadfastly refusing any payment from their main investor.

Harry proceeded to his dormitory to pack his new supplies, where he found Ginny, who, having finished her own packing, had taken it upon herself to pack for Harry as well.

"Harry, don't you have any Muggle clothing that isn't for someone the size of a hippo?" Asked the redhead as she folded one of Dudley's old shirts and put it in Harry's suitcase.

"Afraid not, Gin, the only Muggle clothing I was given are Dudley's old hand-me-downs," answered Harry.

"Well, the first thing we're doing is taking you shopping for some decent clothes. So, what's your cousin like?" asked Ginny.

"Well, he's huge and likes to break things. Like Grawp, except not as large of a vocabulary," joked Harry, leaving out the fact that Dudley's favorite thing to try and break was Harry.

"Now, I believe that we have meals to arrange. Dobby!"

"Yes Harry Potter, sir. You called?" said the excited house-elf as he appeared in the dormitory.

"Yes Dobby. We were wondering if you and Winky could do something for us. Ginny and I will be staying at the Dursley's for a few weeks and were wondering if you wouldn't mind bringing us meals? If memory serves me correct, you already know where to find me," asked Harry.

"Yes Harry Potter, sir. Dobby would be honored to serve Harry Potter and his Ginny. Dobby is knowing how much Harry Potter loves all of his Wheezy's. But Dobby is also knowing that Harry Potter is loving his Ginny most of all," said Dobby.

"Yeah I like her alright, I guess," smirked Harry, earning himself a smack on the head from Ginny's heaviest textbook.

"Dobby is hoping Harry Potter is careful. Dobby isn't wanting the Bat Bogey's to be getting Harry Potter, but Dobby knows that Ms. Ginny must if Harry Potter doesn't behave," warned Dobby.

"Good advice Dobby. Thank you, that is all," said Ginny.

Harry had ordered 2 copies of both Minding the Mind: A Guide to Legilimency and Occlumency and Animal Instincts, Your Guide to Becoming an Animagus. One copy would stay with him and Ginny, and the other with Ron and Hermione, who would both be spending a large part of the summer at the Granger's house. Ginny had teased Harry, telling him that he must have been Hermione in disguise, because only she would make up projects for herself and her friends during the summer. This earned scowls from both Harry and Hermione, but he explained that being unregistered Animagi would help them sneak into places This was especially important for him because he was well known and drew attention to himself. Plus, he figured, Prongs and Padfoot would most likely be disappointed in him if he didn't commit at least one crime that could land him in Azkaban. He was, after all, the son of Hogwarts most famed rule breaker, and as the heir of the Marauder's Map he had a standard to keep up.

He had other motives in getting his friends the Legilimency practice as well. He had given both Ron and Hermione the idea of using their Legilimency practice to get in the others minds and find out once and for all what the others feelings were. He thought they had been close the something at the funeral, and was beginning to get annoyed after having seen them dance around each other since 4th year. Also, Ginny seemed keen on getting the chance to get into Harry's mind to poke around. Whenever Legilimency was mentioned, she would get a mischievous look on her face that left no doubt that she was related to Fred and George. This made Harry extremely nervous. He couldn't help but shake the feeling that there was something she wanted to find out, and he was scared at what she might find. He'd had more than his fair share of dreams about Ginny, and he was sure that if she or anyone of her brothers found out the content of those dreams, Voldemort would be the least of his worries. But, he figured he needed to learn those skills, and was certain he would like learning them with Ginny much more than he had with Snape.

The next morning, it was time to board the Hogwarts Express for what Harry knew could be the last time. Harry and Ginny stepped out onto King's Cross and saw the Dursley's standing with their usual scowls etched firmly on their faces.

"Come on boy, we haven't got all day," growled Uncle Vernon.

"Hold on, there are some things that need to be discussed. First off, I'd like you all to meet my girlfriend Ginny Weasley. She is going to be staying with me while I'm with you."

"Absolutely not. I won't have any more freaks in my house you ungrateful leech. I won't have it," yelled Uncle Vernon.

"Actually, you will. You see, we've just been taught how to hide our magic so that the ministry can't detect it, meaning that both Ginny and I can do magic…" corrected Harry.

"How many times have I told you not to mention your abnormality in our presence you…" interrupted Uncle Vernon.

"And furthermore," continued Harry. "Now that Dumbledore's dead, the war is going to escalate. Ginny here is a very capable fighter, and should be able to assist me in defending the house in the event of an attack."

Without waiting for a response the teens proceeded out to the family car, leaving Uncle Vernon muttering about "ungrateful freaks." The ride back to Private Drive was silent. As if to make their point about being able to use magic, both Harry and Ginny levitated their luggage up the stairs to Harry's bedroom. Harry made to open the door to his room but Ginny stopped him.

"Harry, why are their so many locks on this side of the door, shouldn't they be on your side?" asked Ginny. Though she already suspected the answer, she wanted to hear Harry say it.

"Oh, um, they put those up when I came back from my first year. They used them to lock me in, since I can't normally do magic outside of school," answered Harry.

"They locked you in! For how long?" asked an increasingly angry Ginny.

"Pretty much 24/7. They'd let me out to use the bathroom and that was pretty much it," answered Harry.

"And how did they feed you?" asked Ginny, barley containing her rage.

"They gave me some soup through that cat flap. Why are you asking all of this? I thought your brothers told you all of this when they stole the car?"

"They said they locked you up and wouldn't feed you. We didn't know it was this bad. We thought they were exaggerating," explained a worried Ginny.

"It's not that bad. I mean, it's been, I mean it could've been worse. I could be in that cupboard under the stairs. At least now I have my own room," Harry corrected himself, hoping beyond hope that Ginny hadn't noticed his slip.

Unfortunately, luck has never sided with Harry.

"What do mean it's been worse? Harry, what all have those people done to you?" said Ginny in a tone that was both worried and angry, both at the Dursley's for treating him like that and Harry for keeping it to himself.

"It's nothing," said Harry, the tone of his voice betraying his words. His recoiled under the piercing stare he received from Ginny.

"Ok, I'll let it go for now, but don't think I'll drop it forever," said Ginny.

Harry spent the rest of the day walking around showing Ginny the neighborhood he grew up in.

That night, Ginny walked in as Harry was putting memories in his pensive. After he finished, he noticed Ginny standing in his doorway watching him intently. He gave her a chaste kiss and went to the shower. After he left her gaze turned to the pensive.

"You really shouldn't, these are his personal memories, they're private," her conscience told her.

However, she reasoned, that if Harry was willing to let her perform Legilimency on him, he must not mind her seeing his private moments. With that, she dove her face into the pensive.

A small child with untidy black hair, brilliant green eyes and a lighting bolt scar was cowering before a very irate man she immediately identified as Vernon Dursley.

"HOW DARE YOU! You've disgraced this family. You're a no good liar and a cheat!" Yelled Mr. Dursley.

"I didn't do anything," cried a young Harry. 

"Don't lie to me boy, you're a cheater, how else could you have gotten better grades than our Dudders. Now go to you're room," ordered Mr. Dursley. "No meals for a week!"

Ginny followed Harry as he approached the stairs. However, he did not go up them like she expected, but rather to turned to the left of staircase, where he opened the door to the tiny cupboard. At first she figured he was just hiding out there, however, when he opened the door, she saw the tiny mattress, covers unmade, and small lantern he used for light. She knew Ron would hate the cupboard, as it was full of spider webs. She realized immediately that this must have been Harry's bedroom. The memory continued just long enough for Ginny to hear the lock bolt shut before the pensive swirled again.

The same child, several years older, was running away from Dudley and his friends on the school playground. Then, Harry vanished, reappearing on the school roof.

The memory swirled, Ginny could tell this was the same day, as Harry had the same clothes on. 

"Boy! Climbing on school property, what were you thinking? I always knew you were a freak! Go to your room, no meals!" shouted Mr. Dursley.

Ginny was in tears now, as she watched the memories. How could they do this to him? More so, how could Dumbledore do this to him? For the first time, Ginny found herself hating her recently deceased Headmaster, who she had always idealized. She and his portrait were going to have a little chat when they visited Hogwarts.

Harry stepped out of the bathroom, hair damp from his shower.

"Ginny, when do you want me to call Dobby for dinner?" he asked out loud, not knowing where Ginny was. He waited, receiving no response. "Ginny?" he called again.

After several minuets he was getting worried. After seeing she was not in his room he ran, wand out, from room to room, looking for Ginny without luck. He ran back to his room to grab his invisibility cloak and owl the order, when he briefly looked into the pensive and noticed a glint of red. He dove in, curious to what she was seeing.

Harry was now older, just about Hogwarts age, she figured, as he was the same height as she had seen him when he asked her mum how to get onto the platform. From the hats, she judged that this was Dudley's birthday, which was being spent in the zoo. They entered the reptile house, where Dudley's attention quickly went to the largest snake in the room. After tapping on the glass and yelling at the boa constrictor to do something, Dudley became bored and moved on to other reptiles. Harry looked at the snake, a sad, understanding expression on his face. He spoke kindly in a language she recognized as Parseltongue (well, as kindly as one can sound while hissing). Dudley noticed the snake's strange behavior, and he and his friend rushed to the tank, shoving Harry to the ground out of the way. Then, the glass disappeared, and Dudley and his friends fell into the tank, the Boa Constrictor slithering out. As Dudley went to get out of the tank, he found that the glass had reappeared, trapping them inside. 

It was then that she noticed that present-day Harry was there. He took her hand and they watched in silence as the pensive took them through his uncle's reaction to the snake incident, his vain attempts to escape the Hogwarts letters, and finally, Hagrid's visit in the cabin. They both laughed hysterically when Dudley sprouted his pigtail. Finally, Harry led Ginny out of the pensive.

"I'm sorry, those were your private memories, I shouldn't have seen them without your permission," said Ginny.

"Don't be. I have nothing I want to hide from you Ginny. You're welcome to spend as much time in my memories as you want to," assured Harry. 

"Why didn't you tell anyone? If we had known how bad they were, we would have done something, gotten you out of here," asked Ginny, the tears, momentarily suppressed by the laughter of seeing Dudley with a tail, were quickly returning.

"Well, before I went to Hogwarts I didn't have anyone to tell," answered Harry, his voice shaking. "It wouldn't have mattered anyway. You heard Dumbledore; I needed to come back here once a year because of the blood protection. There's nothing anyone could have done."

Dobby brought dinner and the 2 teens ate in silence. Harry, who had eaten on his bed, dozed off. Ginny, looking out the window saw that Mrs. Figg, the squib who lived across the street, was still awake. Silently, she took the invisibility cloak and snuck across the street. Taking off the cloak, she knocked on the door and received permission to borrow her fireplace to speak with her family.

Sticking her head in the fireplace, she soon found herself looking in to her living room, where her entire family, minus Ron and Percy, was situated.

"Ginny! What a surprise, is everything all right dear?" asked her mother.

"Well, yes and no," replied the young redhead. "I was in Harry's pensive this afternoon. Tell me, what do you know about his life with the Dursley's?"

"Well, when we went there five years ago, he had been locked in his room, and given very little food," answered Fred.

"I know they never treated him well. Why do you ask?" said Mr. Weasley.

"Well, the memories I saw in the pensive were all of his life before Hogwarts. I knew they didn't nurture him, but they were downright abusive," said Ginny. "Dad, when you were in his house to pick up Harry, did you notice that cupboard under the staircase?"

"I vaguely remember it," said Mr. Weasley, obviously confused as to where his daughter was going.

"That's where they kept his stuff locked up after he first came back to Hogwarts. We had to run and pick the lock and get it out before we could fly out of there," remembered George.

"Right, well, that was Harry's bedroom for ten years." Said Ginny darkly. The room immediately burst into angry shouts of "what" and "how could they?"

"I noticed the bed when we got his stuff, but I just assumed it was being stored there," said Fred sadly.

"They used to lock him in there whene he did magic accidentally, when he got better grades than Dudley, or when he committed the ultimate sin in the Dursley household, asking a question. Most of the memories concluded with his uncle shouting 'no meals'" continued Ginny. "They didn't give him the room he has now until he began receiving his Hogwarts letter. They moved him because the letter came addressed to 'the Cupboard under the Stairs' and they wanted to keep the letters from him. They didn't tell him he was a wizard; Hagrid did when he found them hiding in a shack in the middle of nowhere. I've never seen him so angry."

At this point it didn't take a Legilimens to know that everybody in the room was trying to think of the most painful way possible to dispose of the Dursley's.

"Well that explains why he always looks so thin when he comes here. I'm glad someone else is responsible for his meals this summer," said Mrs. Weasley.

"I know. I always thought you were a bit over the top when I heard you complain about how thin he was. I mean, he had looked thin, but not too thin the first time I met him, right before the Quidditch World Cup," said Bill, speaking for the first time.

"That would be Sirius's doing. When Harry went there after meeting Sirius, who the Muggles had been alerted about, he explained that Sirius was his godfather. Of course, somehow the fact that Sirius was innocent slipped Harry's mind during that conversation," explained Ginny.

"Why didn't he tell anybody any of this?" asked Charlie.

"There was nothing he could do, Dumbledore forced him into that prison every summer to renew the blood protection. Besides, you know what Harry's like, he probably didn't want everybody to pity him or treat him any different," Ginny explained. "Bill, do you know if it's possible to Bat-Bogey-Hex a portrait? Dumbledore is going to have a lot of explaining to do when I see him next."

Ginny bid goodbye to her family and proceeded back to the Dursley's. After sending Hedwig off with a letter to Ron and Hermione, she fell asleep clutching Harry's hand and vowing that he would never be treated like that again. Had she not been exhausted by the days events, she would have been alert enough to notice that the light that had surrounded their hands while the teens slept.

When Harry woke up the next morning, the first thing he saw was two pairs of tennis ball size eyes moving across the room as Dobby and Winky set up their breakfast.

"Good morning Master Harry. You is up early," greeted Winky.

Harry looked at his clock and saw that it was indeed only 6:30. It was then that Harry noticed that his room, which had had clothes and books lying every which way when he fell asleep, was now nearly spotless.

"Good morning Winky. I fell asleep pretty early. Say, Winky, Dobby, how long have you been here? My room was a mess when I went to sleep," yawned Harry.

"We is being here since four thirty, Harry Potter sir. We is coming here extra early so we can be tidying your room sir. It is not normally taking so long, but we is not being able to use magic without getting you in trouble," explained Dobby.

"Four thirty? How on earth did you see your way around, it must have been pitch black?" asked Harry.

"There was plenty of light from the bonding Harry Potter sir. We is having no trouble seeing," said Dobby in an attempt at an explanation that left Harry even more confused.

"Bonding, what bonding?" asked Harry.

"The bonding between you and your Ms. Wheezy, sir. When she is going to sleep last night she is holding your hand, and together your hands is glowing," said Winky.

"What kind of bond and why would our hands glow together?" asked Harry, dreading yet another way he is different.

"Dobby is only knowing what Professor Dumbledore is telling him, sir. He is saying that you is loving each other so much that you is becoming bonded. He says that you is both becoming more powerful, and is asking us after the Quidditch match to keep him updated on the bonding sir," enlightened Dobby.

"So, the balmy old codger knew something was up all along," laughed Harry.

Dobby and Winky left, leaving Harry's head spinning with this new information as he ate his breakfast and watched Ginny sleep. Trying to clear his mind, Harry took to reading. After discovering this did not help clear his mind like he had hoped, Harry decided that he would need to be in better physical shape for his mission. So, after grabbing his wand, Harry proceeded to jog around the neighborhood and park that held nothing but bad memories for him. The jog was relaxing, but Harry couldn't shake the feeling that he was not alone, even though there was no one in sight. Finally, after hearing soft thud near the trees to his right, the feeling became too powerful to be ignored. Wand out, Harry, in a momentary stroke of brilliance, muttered, Accio Invisibility Cloak. Harry was partially amazed when a silvery cloak much like his own flew into his hand. Harry recognized the Bubble Gum pink hair and, knowing the danger was passed, lowered his wand. He started to address the Auror when a voice interrupted him.

"Harry James Potter, don't scare me like that ever again!" scolded Ginny from behind. "Bed empty, no note. And what were you thinking going off alone? What if something had happened?"

"I wasn't alone," pointed out Harry as he gestured to Tonks. 

"Yeah, but you didn't know that," reminded Tonks with a smirk as she saw Ginny, whose face had momentarily relaxed, return to her previous state of nervous anger. "What gave me away?"

"Well, when I was running, I could help but sense that someone else was with me. When I heard you trip, I thought to summon the invisibility cloak just in case," explained Harry.

"Really? How would you describe this feeling?" asked Tonks.

"It was like I feel whenever I know someone is there even if I can't sense them," explained Harry. Seeing Tonks grow more confused, he continued. "You see, for example, I have my back turned on Ginny right now, yet I'm still aware of her presence because I saw here there before. It was that same feeling of awareness, only I didn't know who was there."

"Wow, that's interesting. I've heard Dumbledore was able to do that. You have to be really powerful," commented Tonks, sounding impressed.

"I always had the feeling Dumbledore could see through my Invisibility Cloak, sometimes I'd swear he was looking right through it, even if he never said anything," remarked Harry.

Harry returned the cloak to Tonks. He and Ginny and returned to his bedroom to begin practicing Occlumency and Legilimency. Bill had taught her the basics of these after her first year, so she would be able to help Harry get a grasp subject. After reading Minding the Mind they had discovered that the key to Occlumency was to create a kind of map of your brain. Once you had mapped your mind, you could find an intruder into your mind easier and force them out. While it was possible to map your own mind without assistance, an easier way was to allow a Legilimens to map it for you, section by section. 

"The mind is divided into different sections that control different parts of your person, like different sections of a library. The more sections you have, the more prominent a section is in your person, the larger it is and the longer it will take to map," explained Ginny She then raised her wand, pointing it at Harry's forehead. "First, I need to find out how many sections you have, lie back, relax. Legilimens."

After a few seconds, Ginny pulled out and started taking notes on what she saw.

"Your mind is much more complex than mine is," commented Ginny.

"You see, you only have three sections, love, hate and knowledge, but the section of your brain that holds your love is also broken down further in separate sections. Some of these subsections even have their own subsections. There's fear, loyalty, sacrifice, sadness, humanity, friendship and just general love. Each of these contains your dreams memories and thoughts related to the section you find them in. Now I'm going to go deep into these sections and help you create a detailed map of them."

Reentering Harry's mind, Ginny first entered the fear section. This section, she saw, was divided into different parts, one subsection for each of the people in Harry's life. She was interested to find that the smallest of these subsections was the one on Harry himself, which only had a few select memories, such as the third task. After mapping this section, she proceeded onto his loyalty section, which held memories such as his conversation with the minister in which he declared himself to be "Dumbledore's man through and through and through." Ginny continued on through, learning more and more about Harry. She got to the general love segment, passing through the brief section on Cho, until she got to the section she'd been looking for. A wicked grin consumed her face when she saw the label, "Weasley, Ginny."

Harry was now watching himself in Slughorn's first potions class, discussing love potions. Then without warning, he was in the corridor with Dean, Ron and Ginny. He relived his desire to disembowel Dean and his internal attempt to convince himself he didn't have feelings for Ginny. Fear struck his features when he noticed he was in the middle of the dream he had had later that night involving himself, Ginny and a very deserted prefect's bathroom. Knowing Ginny was seeing the exact same thing, he desperately tried to break eye contact with Ginny to break the connection, but found himself to be in a full body bind, no doubt done by the aforementioned redhead. He lay there helpless as he watched dream after dream about Ginny (and the occasional dream involving Ron and a Beaters bat). Finally, Ginny had fully mapped the love section his brain and pulled out. As soon as she lifted the full body bind Harry jolted up, obviously considering making a run for it. Ginny turned towards Harry with a predatory gaze, and Harry backed up slowly, only to find himself trapped in the corner of his bedroom. 

"Ginny, um, I, you see, um," stammered Harry. This was all Ginny could take. Suddenly she burst out laughing. Seeing the confused look on Harry's face, Ginny got a hold of herself and approached him.

"Harry, its okay, you're allowed to have those dreams," assured Ginny.

"Of course, you just better make sure no one else is in those dreams of yours as long as you want there to be anymore Potters in the future," added Ginny, asserting her point with a sharp jab of her wand into Harry's trouser front. Harry gulped. By the end of the day both Harry and Ginny felt they had mastered Occlumency and Legilimency.

The next few weeks were spent beginning Animagus training, beginning with first learning what animals they would become. Harry would transform into a lion with a dark mane and emerald eyes. Ginny was destined to become a golden retriever. They studied the theory of becoming an Animagus, practiced dueling and learned new spells from various Defense Against the Dark Arts books. Before long it was July 30th, the day before Harry's 17th birthday. The next morning Mr. Weasley would take Harry to work to take his Apparition exam. Harry went to sleep, excited to be becoming of age and, most importantly, to leave the Dursley's and return home to his real family.

The first thing Harry saw as a 17 year old was the face of Ginny Weasley firmly attached to his own. "Well, this is a nice way to wake up in the morning," said Harry, grinning.

"Get up Birthday Boy, you're leaving in an hour, you need to go by Gringott's today also," replied Ginny, tossing an official looking letter onto his lap. Harry opened the letter and read:

Dear Mr. Potter,

We request your presence at 8:00 am July 31st to discuss the state of your finances. 

Griphook

The teens packed, which took very little time, as they could both do magic.

"Boy! Get down here right now," bellowed Uncle Vernon. Harry descended the stairs to find, not only Mr. Weasley, but also Ron, Bill and Hermione standing in the living room. The group exchanged greetings and happy birthdays.

"Bill, you wouldn't happen to know why I'm going to Gringott's today would you?" asked Harry. 

"Yes actually, I'm taking you there because you are to receive the remainder of your inheritance. With the combination of the Potter and Black estates, you are now the richest wizard in England," explained Bill.

"The money you've been using so far was a trust fund your parents set up."

"That little freak had money all this time!" shouted an irate Uncle Vernon. "We spent lots of money on this ungrateful brat and I expect repayment."

"Repayment?! For what? For locking him in a cupboard? For starving him? For beating him, for treating him like he's trash?" said a fuming Ginny, entering the room, wand out.

"I won't have you insulting me in my own house you little sl-" started Uncle Vernon.

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you," said Harry, who now had his wand out, in a dangerously low voice. When Vernon turned purple and silent, Harry lowered his wand and turned to Mr. Weasley. "We have our stuff packed and ready."

"I'll have them sent to the Burrow, but before we go I want to have a word with your aunt and uncle," said Mr. Weasley, looking unusually stern. Sensing that this could perhaps take awhile, everyone in the room sat down.

"Harry, Ginny told us she saw some upsetting things in your pensive. Mr. Dursley, what do you have to say for yourself? Treating a child like that?" asked Bill. 

"We gave the little monster more than he deserved. We took him in out of the goodness in hearts, and all we get are owls everywhere and not one thank you," insisted Mr. Dursley, paling slightly when he saw the faint scars on Bills face. 

"You locked him in a cupboard so small that he couldn't even stand up in it," retorted Mr. Weasley.

"He was dropped without warning by that old fool, we hardly had to make do with what room we had," said Vernon.

"You had a whole spare room!" shouted Ron. "And you hardly fed him at all. Every year he'd come to our house at looking like he hadn't eaten in days, worked like a slave when it's clear your son never did anything but beat up Harry and eat."

"Now see here-"

"Mrs. Dursley," said Mr. Weasley, thinking Vernon a lost cause. "I only met Lily a couple times and didn't know her that well, but I knew her well enough to know that if anything had happened to you she would have treated Dudley like her own son. Why couldn't you extend her that same courtesy?"

Petunia opened her mouth for what Harry could tell was to be a snappy retort.

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm afraid this is a lost cause," interrupted Harry. "You've given me a family, taken me in despite the fact that it made you a target. You don't need to try to make up for the pain of growing up without love. You've shown me what a family is. That's all I need."

Mr. Weasley looked as though he wanted to protest, but resigned to the fact that this was indeed a lost cause. Hermione sent Harry and Ginny's trunks to the Burrow while Harry and Bill left for Gringott's.

"Welcome Mr. Potter, right this way," greeted Griphook; the goblin Harry learned was in charge of the Potters account. He led Harry into an office where they both sat down.

"Now Mr. Potter, as you are now of age, you are coming into charge of your entire account," began Griphook, handing Harry a sheet of paper. "These are your holdings from the Potter estate."

Looking at the sheet, Harry read:

Potter Estate: To be Transferred

2,350,609,005 galleons

5000 Sickles

200 Knuts

Properties:

Land in Godric's Hollow

Potter Manor in Whales

Manor and land in Montana, USA

Manor in Hogsmeade

Flat in Diagon Alley

Business Holdings:

10 in Weasley Wizard Wheezes

60 of Nimbus Broom Corporation

10 of Daily Prophet Newspaper Corp.

Miscellaneous family heirlooms 

Harry's head was spinning. Not only was he rich, but he was RICH. And he owned the company that made not only his Firebolt, but also all the Nimbus series. But he was going to have to have a talk with the twins, making him part owner.

"I own all this? Can I see my vault please?" asked a stunned Harry. 

"Certainly, but first we must review the rest of your holdings," replied the goblin. "As you know, you were made heir to the Black fortune, as per the will of Sirius Black. You were to come into this money on your 17th birthday, with instructions to 'live a little" and orders to 'make sure my nut case cousin doesn't get her hands on one knut of your money."

The goblin handed Harry another sheet with the Black Family crest on it. 

Black Estate: to be given to Harry James Potter upon his 17th birthday:

3,900,569,002 galleons

10,000 sickles

5,900 Knuts

Properties-

House under Fidelius charms (with the suggestion that it "continues its current use.")

House in Tahiti

Flat in Knockturn Alley

Business interests-

5 of Weasley Wizard Wheezes 

5 of Daily Prophet Newspaper Corp.

"The contents of the two estates, as well as what is left in your trust fund, have been merged into vault 713, which has been volunteered by Albus Dumbledore to hold the contents," continued the goblin. 

Harry was led to the vault, which he recalled had previously held the Philosopher's Stone. The vault contained not only piles of money, but books on each and every subject, journals detailing his parents research for the Order of the Phoenix, his farther and Sirius's notes on Animagus training and general mischief making, and, a staff which was said to double the power of any spell cast with it. Griphook produced an enlarged bag, in which Harry stuffed the books, journals and clutched the staff in his other hand. After instructing Griphook to sell his portion of the Prophet and give 50,000 galleons to Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Harry returned to the main lobby where Bill handed him a Portkey that took him to the main lobby of the Ministry. Harry met up with Ron and Hermione and, much to Harry's chagrin, a throng of reporters.

"Looks like Scrimgeour told the press you'd be here. They seem to be under the impression you're here for him to have some kind of meeting with you," explained Hermione.

Harry looked at his watch, noted that he had plenty of time to take his exam, than looked at Hermione with a wicked grin on his face. "Well, if the press wants to hear from me, who am I to deny them?"

He then walked over towards the waiting reporters, who seemed shocked that the normally secretive Harry was going to speak with the press. 

"Mr. Potter, what are your plans for the war? Do you plan to fight?" asked one reporter.

"I don't really have a choice do I? The war has a knack for finding me."

"How do you plan on joining the minister in the struggle against You-Know-Who?"

"Who?"

"You-Know-Who."

"No, I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't know who, could you please clarify?"

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Well if you don't know his name how can I know what you're talking about?"

"Vol-voldemort."

"Ah yes, Voldemort, really that wasn't so hard was it? Fear of the name fear only increases fear of the thing itself. Now as for how I plan on joining the Minister. I plan on doing no such thing. His ministry is just as corrupt as Fudge's. He's knowingly locking up innocent people such as Stan Shunpike under flimsy pretexts simply to make it look like he's doing something. He had told me before that it's "all about perception" meaning that he cares more about his image than about fighting Voldemort. Those pamphlets he printed last year on defense were a joke. Not one word on how to defend yourself against Inferni, fire drives them away, by the way, learned that from Dumbledore himself, not one mention of the Patronus Charm."

At this point all quills were going frantic.

"If you're not here to see the Minister than why are you here?"

"Well, today's my 17th birthday so I've come to get my Apparition license, wish me luck."

And with that Harry turned from the hoard of excited reporters to take his apparition exam, which he, Ron and Hermione easily passed. They went towards the Apparition point when Fred and George intercepted them.

"Well, if it isn't the birthday boy…"

"Our main investor…"

"Is now a man…" ended Fred, wiping fake tears from his eyes. 

"They grow up so fast Gred…"

"I know Forge. It seems like only yesterday we were helping him sneak into Hogsmeade,"

"Alright guys, I know you two didn't show up on accident. What are you up to?" asked Harry.

"Right you are Harry. We're here to make your first day as an adult a memorable one. So, off to Diagon Alley," said George. Ron and Hermione Apparated to the Burrow and Fred, George and Harry went to the twins shop.

"So guys, why is Gringott's under the impression that I own part of your shop?" Asked Harry as he went through the twins shop, pick up various items as he went. The twins went on to insist that Harry keep his share of the profits.

"So Harry," said Fred as they left the shop. "What's going to be your first reckless act as an adult?"

Harry looked around and saw a tattoo shop. Remembering Ginny's comment to Romilda Vane, Harry decided to get a Hungarian Horntail painted on his chest. However, unlike muggle tattoos, this tattoo moved around Harry's body at will, blowing the occasional fireball and behaving according to the mood of its owner. Harry picked up a bottle of firewhiskey at the twins insistence. When the twins found out that Harry had the journals of not one, but two marauders they insisted they review it with him, and the rest of the day was spent coming up with new ideas for pranks, products and promotions. When the three found out how the Marauders Map was created, they decided to make similar maps for both the Burrow and Grimmauld Place. Soon it was time to go, as Harry was expected at the Burrow for dinner at 6:00. Harry stepped into the twin's fireplace, and stumbled out into the Burrow's living room, where he was greeted by not only the Weasley's, but the majority of the Order, all of the DA, Oliver Wood and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, all of the Hogwarts staff as well as other friends and acquaintances. Harry watched in shock as the group shouted surprise.

"So, this is why the twins had to keep me occupied all this time. Whose idea was this?" Harry asked Mrs. Weasley, who had engulfed Harry in one of her famous hugs.

"Ron and Hermione suggested it, it was Ginny's idea to keep it a surprise," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, there was really no need to go to all of this trouble," said Harry.

"Of course there was, dear. We had huge party's for all the others when they came of age, and you're my son as much a Bill or Charlie," insisted Mrs. Weasley.

Harry turned, trying to hide the tears that were threatening to fall. No matter how much he heard it, the fact that Mrs. Weasley cared for him that much still touched him. Harry spent the rest of the time eating whatever food was forced into his hands and speaking with all the partygoers. Finally, it was time to open presents. These included sweets from Lavender Brown, an assortment of Weasley Wizard Wheezes products from the twins, several bottles of firewhiskey from Dean, Seamus and Charlie. Mrs. Weasley had even thought to give him a large jug of hangover cure potion. Kingsley and Mad Eye had gone in together to get Harry a dummy trained to duel, figuring Harry needed all the practice he could get. Harry even received a large box filled with all kinds of potions ingredients from Professor Slughorn. Finally, after opening up a set of practice golden snitches from the team, it was time to open the gifts from those that meant the most to him. Harry nearly choked up again when Mrs. Weasley showed him he had been added to her famous clock that showed the status of all her family. Then it was Hagrid's turn.

"Arry, you remember that snake that you set on that dope cousin of you're a few years back?" asked Hagrid.

"Um, yeah, what about it?" asked Harry. Hagrid then proceeded to pull out the python Harry remembered from the zoo and handed it to Harry, who couldn't help but feel a certain kinship with the reptile that had grown up all alone much as he had.

"Remus suggested it, an I though a snake might be able to keep ya company, with ya bein' a Parselmouth an all," explained Hagrid.

"Plus, they're excellent for catching rats," explained Lupin. The partygoers who had not heard the story of Peter Pettigrew but noticed the murderous gleam in Harry and Remus's eyes looked confused.

"Harry, Ron and I went in on our gift together," explained Hermione. Her and Ron handed him a thin rectangular package. Harry removed the wrapping paper and saw starring back from the portrait a face he never thought he'd see again.

"Hello Harry," said Sirius. "Happy Birthday."

"Sirius," croaked Harry. "I'm so sorry, it's my fault. If I hadn't-"

"Harry, don't you dare apologize. I would have done the exact same thing. It's not your fault," admonished Sirius. "So, I hear that you've found yourself a redhead. James would be pleased."

After a few minutes of conversation, Harry tore himself away from the portrait to open Remus and Tonks' gift, the sword of Godric Gryffindor, which Dumbledore had suggested be given to him. After receiving several magical plants from Neville and a collection of Quibbler articles from Luna, it was time for Ginny gift. She handed him a small box in which Harry found a necklace with a lightning bolt charm that would warm when the person's soul mate was thinking about them. The party then continued, with Harry making sure to thank each guest and to introduce them to Sirius. Harry began to feel uneasy, but soon shrugged the feeling off. That is, until he felt that all to familiar cold.

"Dementors! Anyone who can do a Patronus do it now!" shouted Harry as he saw thousands of Dementors glide towards the guest. Harry summoned his staff and, thinking of Ginny, shouted "Expecto Patronum!"

Harry expected the two stags that emerged from his staff, as he knew the staff doubled the power of his spells. What he did not expect were the two birds that Harry recognized as Ginny's Patronus charms. Harry looked Ginny in time to see both his stag and another bird emerge from her wand and start driving the Dementors away. The mass of both DA and Order Patroni easily drove away the hoard with not lasting harm done. After the coast was clear the party resumed again, with the guests thanking Harry for once again "saving the day." An impressed Order learned from the DA that it had been Harry who taught them how to fight off Dementors. Finally Harry was able to escape the mass of thankful students and speak to Ginny. 

"Ginny, did I just see you conjure my Patronus as well as your own?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, I didn't know that was possible," responded Ginny. The teens then sought out Lupin, their resident Patronus expert.

"Hm, that's interesting," said Remus when told what had happened. 

"Do you know why that happened?" asked Harry.

"I have some theories, but I'll have to do some research and get back to you," answered Lupin, who also agreed to have someone test the quartet in Occlumency and legilimency.

Soon the partygoers left, leaving Remus, Tonks, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione to catch up with Sirius. Harry told the group about his newfound fortune, and Lupin offered to take the teens to the manor, where they would hang the portrait and set up a base of operations for their mission.

The manor, Mooney told them, had, not only a Quidditch pitch, but a room designed for dueling as well as a library larger than that of Hogwarts (Hermione's eyes lit up at this). Harry showed the group the journals he had removed from the vault, and the newly made maps. Hermione, who had quickly dived into the notes detailing Harry's parents' research, was impressed with the new spells and potions the two had created.

Soon Harry was the only one awake. He took the time to get to know his new pet snake, which he named Norbert, after Hagrid's dragon. The snake was surprisingly sympathetic as Harry told it his life story, and offered to patrol the grounds of wherever Harry was staying, alerting him of any possible dangers. Harry climbed the stairs to his (previously Fred and George's) room and went to bed; putting an end to what he was quite sure was the best day of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

"Harry, dear, breakfast is- HARRY JAMES POTTER WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU DO TO YOUR CHEST!" Mrs. Weasley had gone up to get Harry for breakfast, only to spot the Hungarian Horntail Harry had received the previous day.

"Nice Horntail, Harry," complimented Charlie. The dragon keeper then cringed under the glare he received from Mrs. Weasley.

"Ah, well, I always sort of liked dragons and the idea of a moving tattoo sounded cool," said Harry sheepishly.

Mrs. Weasley, realizing there was nothing she could do, went back to the kitchen with an exasperated sigh. The dragon, which had been waking up along with Harry, jolted to attention when it noticed a grinning Ginny had been taking the whole scene in.

"You mentioned you thought you'd like a Horntail. You said it was much more macho than a Hippogriff," commented Harry. Harry dressed, went down and found Remus and Tonks holding a copy of The Prophet.

"You made the front page again kid," said a grinning Tonks. Harry took the paper and saw the headline.

Potter Slams Minister:

Calls for release of Shunpike, claims "It's all about perception" with Minister.

In an impromptu press conference yesterday, the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, 17, criticized the Ministry, calling its defense pamphlets "a sham" and accusing the Minister of knowingly locking up innocent people to make the administration look good. Potter specifically called for the release of Stan Shunpike, who was arrested last year for suspected Death Eater activity and called the current ministry "just as corrupt as Fudge's."

Mr. Potter, who was at the ministry yesterday to receive his Apparition license, was seen having a verbal dispute with the Minister this month at the funeral of mentor Albus Dumbledore. Reporters were told that Harry was simply overcome by grief, as Dumbledore and Potter were known to be quite close.

When asked for comment, Ministry officials were split on their views of the controversial Chosen One.

"I know Harry well," said Percy Weasley. "He spends his summers with my family and I was a prefect during his early days at Hogwarts. In my experience, he has always been something of a loose cannon. He lost many points for Gryffindor. He has always done things his own way, sometimes with good results, many times with bad."

Other Ministry officials, however, speak highly of the young Boy-Who-Lived: "I met Harry about 2 and a half years ago and have since gotten to know him fairly well. That boy has a better sense of right and wrong than about 80 of the Ministry," praised one Auror who asked not to be identified.

(Continued, pg. 6, see Special Report: Potter's Defense Tips, pg.7)

"This may be the first unbiased article I've ever read in this paper," commented Ron.

Lupin and Tonks took the four teens by Portkey to a path leading into a large white gate. The fence surrounded hundreds of acres. Harry could see a huge mansion, surrounded by all sorts of Magical plants, a forest on all sides of the mansion, broken by the occasional trail or the Quidditch pitch.

"There is a list inside the manor. The gate will open for anyone whose name is on that list. It should open for me," explained Lupin, who proceeded to push the gate open. The awestruck group entered the grounds. "Your father lived here until your family had to go into hiding. The last time I was here the forest had some pretty interesting animals."

"Um, what kind of interesting? Hagrid interesting?" asked a nervous Harry.

"Oh, Hippogriffs, a few Thestrals, your father loved flying, whether it was on a broom or an animal," explained Lupin.

Harry gave a sigh of relief; he could handle Hippogriffs and Thestrals. The group entered the house, which they soon discovered to be even more impressive on the inside than on the outside. As soon as they entered, they were met by a house elf that looked to be at least Kreacher's age, but had a much more pleasant expression on its face.

"Master Harry, you is returned like I knowed you would! I am Sadie, the Head House Elf of Potter Manor," introduced the house elf.

"Head House Elf? How many House Elves are there?" asked Hermione, a slightly outraged expression on her face.

"There is five total. There was ten, but five is dying over the years," responded Sadie.

"Well, first order of business. You will all be paid five Galleons a month," said Harry, pacifying Hermione.

"Master Harry is too kind," cried Sadie. "But it is not needed. Lady Lily is already having us paid sir."

"Well, Sadie, would you mind if I brought in two other House Elves? This place seems pretty big for even five house elves to take care of," asked Harry.

"I is not minding, sir. I is liking the extra help," responded Sadie.

"Dobby, Winky."

"Harry Potter has called, sir, and Dobby and Winky is answering the most noble of wizards," said Dobby as Ron, Ginny and Tonks sniggered.

"How would you both like to come work for me here at Potter Manor? You will be paid five Galleons a month for your work," asked Harry. Dobby readily accepted, but not after attempting to get Harry to lower his salary.

"Winky? What about you?" Harry turned to the female elf.

"You mean I is being a part of a family, sir?" asked Winky. "I is liking that very much Master Harry."

After introducing everybody to Sadie, they went on a tour of the house, which contained 20 bedrooms4 floors, each with its own bathroom, some of which were just as nice as the Hogwarts prefects' bathrooms. The house was outfitted to run Muggle electronics, contained portraits of various Potter family members, a dueling room outfitted with a platform that could be raised for more formal duels. Ron and Harry thought Hermione was going to faint when she saw the Library, which put even the Hogwarts library to shame in both variety and quantity. Harry was so eager to see the rest of the house he didn't even notice the portrait that hung next to the door. The man in the portrait had untidy black hair, knobby knees and glasses. The woman had red hair and brilliant green eyes.

"Hello son," said James Potter, getting Harry's attention. "I see Mooney finally brought you here. I was wondering when I'd get to see you."

"Dumbledore came by after Sirius died and told us all about you. We're so proud," said a teary eyed Lily Potter.

"Speaking of Padfoot," said Ron as he picked up the portrait of Sirius and cast a sticking charm, reuniting the three true marauders once again.

Harry told them about his life at Hogwarts, filling in the holes Dumbledore hadn't been able to fill. Soon Lily, James and Sirius were giving the tour, moving from portrait to portrait. Remus had charmed the doors to open and close automatically, to allow Norbert to go on "rat" patrol without being hindered. Sirius and James both laughed as they heard the story of how Harry had accidentally set the Boa on his brutish cousin.

After the tour was complete, the group settled in the main sitting area. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Remus set to work on a making a Marauder's style map of the manor and grounds while Lily and Hermione were engaged in a discussion on House Elf rights (Harry was sure he heard Ron mutter "mental" at least twice). After a few hours, the map was complete and the friends decided to continue their Animagus training. Under the guidance of Sirius and James, the teens ended the day very close to completing their training (Ron was to become, like Harry, a lion, while Hermione was to become a fox).

The kids returned by Floo to the Burrow in time for dinner. That night Harry was playing chess with Ron when Norbert slithered into the room. "Harry," the serpent hissed. "There is a rat sitting in your room. He has a silver paw like you told me to be on the lookout for."

Harry jumped up, wand drawn.

"Harry, what the-" asked a confused Ron.

"Wormtail's in my room," explained Harry.

He and Ron darted up the stairs to find a gray rat sitting on his bed. The rat spotted Harry and was replaced with the human form of Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew went to speak, but was interrupted by two sets of rope appearing and binding him. Harry checked his map of the Burrow and saw that Wormtail was alone.

"You! What do you think you're doing here?" asked Harry.

"I have a warning," said Wormtail, fear evident in his voice. "The Dark Lord is planning an attack here. He will come in two weeks time. He needs time to gather his forces. He's going all out for this one. He's looking for you, Harry."

"Why should I believe you? Why would you tell us this?" asked Ron.

"Because, I have a life debt to pay off to Potter," explained Pettigrew. "Now we're even."

"No," corrected Harry. "But we will be, Sectum-" Harry's curse was too late.

Wormtail was gone, his watch having been made into a Portkey.

"Damn it!" shouted Harry.

The teens ran to the living room, where the rest of the family had sat and was listening to the wireless.

"Harry, I heard you shouting. Is everything all right?" asked Ginny.

"No, the Burrow needs to be evacuated. I just got a warning from Wormtail. Voldemort's planning an attack here in two weeks; he's going all out for this one. Unfortunately the rat Portkeyed away before I could get any more information out of him" said Harry, the Burrow gasped, both at the sound of the Dark Lord's name and at the news that the Burrow would be attacked.

"Harry, are you sure his information is accurate?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Positive," said Harry. "He owed a life debt to me."

"What do we do Arthur?" asked a worried Mrs. Weasley.

"You could come to Potter Manor," suggested Harry.

"Harry, that's not necessary. We wouldn't want to intrude," said Mrs. Weasley.

"You wouldn't be intruding," insisted Harry. "The manor is plenty big enough to hold all of us, and we've been given enough warning to move all of your possessions there until it is safe to return. You gave me a place to stay when I needed one,. Please, allow me to return the favor."

"Come on, I want to see if Prongs left anything else of value," insisted Fred excitedly.

Finally Mr. and Mrs. Weasley relented. The family settled into an uneasy sleep, and woke up the next morning, packing their belongings for the stay. The family was awestruck as they entered the manor. They were in the middle of the grand tour when Dobby appeared in front of them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wheezy, your presence is requested in the library," informed Dobby.

He then led the confused parents to the library while the rest of the family continued the tour. After the teens finished their tour, they entered the library. Hermione, even though she had already seen it, still looked ready to faint. They found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, in conversation with Lily, James and Sirius.

Harry introduced the rest of the Weasley children (though he had to do it over Fred and George's chants of "we're not worthy" as they bowed to the portrait of Prongs). They chatted for a while before it was time to continue the tour. Lily gave a tearful thank you to Molly and Arthur as the family left. The tour concluded with a debate over who would get the master bedroom. Harry was able to convince the eldest Weasleys to take the room. The next few weeks were spent exploring the grounds, practicing dueling and playing Quidditch. After an intense debate, Harry, Charlie and Ginny had decided to get their brooms and determine once and for all who the best seeker in the family was. Harry edged out Charlie, though Ginny did well considering she had little experience at the position.

The next day, Mr. Weasley had come across a Muggle wheelchair and, after an explanation from Harry and Hermione as to what it did, Harry thought up a brilliant idea. Once he made sure Hermione had left, he asked, "Hey, to you think we could enchant this to fly like you did the car?"

Mr. Weasley's eyes lit up at this and the two had the chair flying within the hour. Remus and Tonks came to dinner that night. After they had eaten their fill, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione informed the adults the four of them would like to join the Order.

Mrs. Weasley looked like she was about to protest when Ginny cut her off.

"I know you think we're too young, but we're not children anymore, we haven't been for some time. We're the only ones who know the key to ending this war and we'll need to have access to the Order's information if we are going to have much of a chance of completing our mission."

The adults looked at each other in silent conversation.

"Well, I don't like it, but I guess you're right, there's a meeting tonight," conceded Mrs. Weasley.

The group Flooed to headquarters an hour later and didn't miss the surprised looks on the members' faces when they entered and sat down at the table.

"The first order of business," announced Professor McGonagall. "Is whether to induct the four young people seated here today."

"The Order is only supposed to induct member's who have completed their education. One of them is not even of age," said a member Harry hadn't met before.

"No one in this room knows Voldemort better than we do," responded Harry, the room gasped at the name. "Look at you, you can't even say the name, how can you fight him when you play right into his hands!"

"I don't see how you kids pretend to know him better than us."

"When someone spends your whole life trying to kill you, you get to know them pretty well," said Harry darkly. "Dumbledore made sure I knew Voldemort well."

After much debate, the order agreed to let the teens join. They were taught how to send messages with their Patroni. The Order then discussed the imminent attack at the burrow.

"All evidence indicates that this will attack will include most if not all death eaters, Inferi have also been moved into the area," reported Kingsley.

"Do we know if You-Know-Who will be there?" asked Dumbledore's brother Alberforth.

"He will be," answered Harry.

"At this time, we can neither confirm nor deny-" started the same Order member who had fought against the teen's induction into the Order. Harry had learned this order member was named Harold Smith, father of pompous classmate Zacharias Smith.

"I'm telling you, he will be, with out a doubt," said an annoyed Harry.

"Mr. Potter, we have no evidence to say with such certainty-"

"Voldemort has given his Death Eaters orders that no one but him is to kill me. The purpose of the attack is to kill me. Therefore he will be there," interrupted Harry.

They went on to debate over whether or not to engage Voldemort, eventually agreeing with Harry that it would be useless to fight, as his numbers were too large.

Before leaving, Harry asked Lupin whether or not he had found out why Harry and Ginny had conjured each other's Patroni. He had told them no, but Harry had the feeling that he knew something and wasn't telling him.

The next morning Harry and Ginny Flooed to Hogwarts and, after visiting with Hagrid and Grawp, they entered the Headmistress's office to find their former Headmaster.

"Ah, Harry, Ginny I wondered when you would come to visit me again," greeted Dumbledore.

"Hello, Professor, we simply have some things we need to clarify," said Ginny bitterly. She had not forgotten the things she saw in the pensive about the Dursleys.

"Ah yes, I hear you learnt the extent of Harry's mistreatment at the hands of the Dursleys. I must confess, that I had no idea Howlers could be sent to portraits until your mother sent me one after learning of Harry's bedroom under the stairs," said Dumbledore. "I hope you understand that it was for the best that he be sent there. It kept him safe."

"But did you need to leave him there alone?" asked Ginny. "Couldn't he have had somebody there to stand up for him? He was left with no one while the Dursleys starved him!"

"I'm afraid I was not aware that they starved Harry until I received the howler from your mother," said Dumbledore, looking a bit ashamed.

"Well, you didn't bother to find out. You told me yourself you knew the Dursleys wouldn't treat me well when you left me there. But the only time anyone ever made as much as an attempt to get them to treat me better was when Mad Eye and Lupin threatened him. I never had anyone looking out for me on Privet Drive," said Harry a bit more harshly than intended.

"Harry you know as well as I do that that is not true. There were members of the Order like Arabella Figg standing watch the entire time," said Dumbledore, sounding as though he was trying to convince himself more than he was Harry.

"And where were these members when Dudley was going "Harry Hunting" or when he was locked in the cupboard for 72 hours straight because Dudley blamed him for pushing him down the stairs, professor?" asked an irritated Ginny. "Did it not seem necessary to do something? Could Mrs. Figg not have stood up for him once in a while? She was there for his protection and had been for his whole life yet you told her to do nothing. When he came to the Burrow for the first time, it was clear that he hadn't eaten well since he got back from Hogwarts. I know my mother told you that as well. You knew and yet you stood idly by."

Dumbledore sighed. He knew she was right. He had left Harry alone and unloved and it had scarred him, perhaps more deeply than Harry was willing to admit. Dumbledore had never realized just how much pain he had caused the green-eyed boy sitting before him. First because he forced him into an abusive home, even though he had plenty of other options; then because of his reluctance in telling him the prophecy, he had lost the man who was the closest thing to a father that he had ever known. And yet, despite this, Harry had remained "Dumbledore's man, through and through."

"We're getting sidetracked," said Harry. "We didn't come to discuss the past. I received some vary interesting information from Dobby and Winky over the summer. It seems that Ginny and I are undergoing some kind of bond. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

"I might have suspected that the two of you would be connected through what is called a Life Bond. Lily and James shared a similar bond, though they did not get a chance to complete the final stage of the bonding process. I also suspected that this bond would be the Power the Dark Lord Knows Not. When I heard that the two of you were dating, I thought that Miss Weasley seemed like the most likely candidate for Harry's bond mate, as you both share a few similar traits. You both love flying and are excellent Seekers. You both can be quite stubborn and you also both hate it when people leave you out of the loop because they feel you are too young. Tell me have either of you come upon any new powers over the summer?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well, we're very close to being Animagi," said Harry.

"We've also mastered Legilimency and Occlumency over the summer," added Ginny.

"And we've come across some new spells in my parents' notebooks. They seemed easier to master than other spells," remembered Harry. "All of these things we would have done without the bond, but we seem to be mastering them quicker than usual. The only thing I can think of that we wouldn't have been able to do normally is conjuring multiple Patroni."

"Yes, Minerva told me about that. Couples who are bonded like you two are so connected that they draw strength from each other. Once you both become fully trained Animagi, I wouldn't be surprised if you could each take the other's form," explained Dumbledore.

"What can you tell us about this bond? Is there anything else we need to know?" asked Harry.

"Life bonds are developed in stages. You two haven't fully completed the bond yet, however. The first stage is completed when both parties involved have risked their lives for the other. Mr. Potter came very close to death in the Chamber of Secrets. Had it not been for the timely intervention of Fawkes, the Basilisk venom would have taken his life. Ginny risked her life to help Harry when she accompanied him to the Department of Mysteries," said Dumbledore.

Ginny looked shocked at the news that Harry had been dying in the Chamber.

"The second stage comes when the parties involved realize and act on their feelings for each other. Stage three is completed when the couple shows their complete trust in one another. I am under the belief that this stage was completed when you were helping each other with Occlumency. You let each other into your minds, and that showed complete trust. Harry, you also we perfectly ok when you found out Ginny had been in your Pensieve, despite the fact that you undoubtedly had things in there that you intended to keep from even your closest friends, in this case Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger, who have been at your side through thick and thin. It is at this stage that your powers start increasing. There is yet another stage, which is completed after what is called a Bonding Procedure. At this point, you will share each other's knowledge of magic and each of your spells will have both of your powers behind them. For example, if you cast a stunning spell, it's effect will be as if both of you were casting it. In addition to the generally increased powers of your spells, spells that are driven by feelings of love and happiness such as the Patronus Charm will be at least fifty times as powerful, if my calculations of your normal power levels are correct, meaning you will be able to conjure over 50 Patroni. Because of your shared knowledge, Miss Weasley will be able to skip her sixth year at Hogwarts. You two will be the most powerful magicians in the world, possibly in history."

"So what exactly is this procedure?" asked Harry.

"It is quite simple. You must each create a wound on the other's person. A small cut on the forearm should do. If you are at that stage, allowing your blood to drip into the others wound will act in a manner similar to Phoenix tears and heal the wound. This will also complete the bond," explained Dumbledore.

Harry conjured a small knife and the teens completed the bond, as soon as the wounds healed, a floodgate was opened in the teens minds and they were privy to all sorts of new information, Spells, knowledge of animals, even Quidditch tactics and facts were transferred. After regaining their composure, Harry and Ginny discovered that they were now able to do their Animagus transformations and could indeed take each other's animal forms. They made their way to the fireplace, intending to Floo back to Potter Manor. However, Harry got a better idea and they flew Buckbeak to the Manor to join the other Hippogriffs to give Hagrid more time to tend to the Forbidden Forest. This displeased Mrs. Weasley's. Ginny left her rambling about her and Charlie's fascination with "dangerous creatures". Harry entered the dueling room to find Remus, Tonks, Kingsley and Mad Eye with Ron and Hermione. They had been helping the four fine tune their dueling skills, though Harry and Ginny had quickly surpassed their tutors and Ron and Hermione were closing in.

"Thank you for agreeing to help," began Harry as Ginny belatedly joined them. "I propose a little contest to see just how far we've progressed. I want the six of you to go up against Ginny and myself."

"Don't get me wrong, Harry, you two are some of the best duelers I've seen. But two on six odds are hard to overcome, even for you," said Lupin.

"Well, I guess you don't have anything to be afraid of then do you, old man?" taunted Harry good-naturedly. Lupin recognized the look on Harry's face. It was the same look he saw on James whenever he was looking for a challenge.

"I'll show you old man. All right, we'll all have five minutes to position ourselves around the manor. No using your map. The last team left with a man standing wins," decided the Werewolf.

"How about we make a little tougher? If a team member gets knocked out or disarmed their teammate can revive them and get them to rejoin the fight," suggested Ginny.

The teams moved into position. Harry placed himself on a small landing area on the roof of the house, giving him a vantage point from which he could observe the grounds. From there, Harry was able to stun Kingsley and Hermione from hundreds of yards away without to pair knowing what hit them. Once Harry moved into position, Ginny crossed the grounds out into the open, drawing the other four into attacking her. As soon as Harry noticed his opponents moving in, he grabbed his Firebolt and darted down. Ginny stunned Ron and Mad Eye while Remus and Tonks, who had not been expecting Harry's arrival, were disarmed by the raven-haired teenager. The fight lasted a total of 90 seconds.

"Impressive, Potter. Not the tactic I expected and certainly not one I would have tried. I saw Ginny moving across the grounds and assumed she would be heading to one of the trails in order to make it harder to gang up on her. Didn't expect you to try and take us head on," praised Mad Eye when they regrouped . They repeated the exercise five more times; with the battles lasting anywhere from 3 minutes to 1 and all ended with Harry and Ginny the victors.

"All right, I want a real challenge this time," said Harry after the last battle, which had ended in a manner similar to the first, with the Firebolt replaced by Buckbeak.

"Dobby!"

"Yes Harry Potter sir, you is calling Dobby?" piped the House Elf.

"Yes Dobby, could you please get the rest of the Weasleys to come here. I'd like their help with something," asked Harry.

Soon Fred, George, Bill, Bill's wife of one week Fleur, Charlie and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were in the sitting room.

"What can we do for our favorite financer?" asked Fred.

"Harry and Ginny have been dueling the six of today-" began Remus.

"What, you went up against them two on six? I know they need to be trained hard but they could get hurt," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Actually, Molly, it's our safety you should be concerned for. Harry and Ginny have beaten all of us," said Lupin.

"Five times. And not one of them lasted longer than 3 minutes," added Kingsley, sounding impressed.

"We were wondering if you wouldn't mind helping them give us a challenge," said Ginny.

Again the groups split up, Harry and Ginny took longer in these battles, which lasted 10, 20, 15, 25 minutes, with Harry and Ginny winning each time. The group agreed to one last battle, which consisted of Harry and Ginny sitting on the couch. Their twelve opponents came bursting in from all sides and were quickly knocked out using the same spell Dumbledore had used to escape the ministry Fifth Year.

"All right, you kids know something and I want to know what it is. Beating the six of us is one thing, but you just beat twelve very powerful witches and wizards and this last time you weren't really even trying," said Tonks after the group was revived.

"This has something to do with your visit with Dumbledore, doesn't it?" asked Hermione.

"Yes. Ginny and I have a life bond," answered Harry. "The power of most of our spells is doubled. The power of the spells that are driven by love and positive emotions are increase by more than fifty times now that we have completed the bond. We are also able to take each others Animagus forms."

The room filled with expressions ranging from awe to pride. Fred and George looked mildly frightened, and Harry's Legilimency told him that they were trying to remember if they had any pranks planned for the couple, as they did not want to draw the ire of the two most powerful people in the world. Hermione looked as though she was pondering something.

"I need to go to the library," said Hermione as Ron mouthed what he had dubbed "her catch phrase" behind her back. "Honesty, Ronald, there's a mirror right there, I can see you," she added with an exasperated tone.

"Ok, what's this about, Hermione?" asked Harry as the group hurried into the library.

"One of the basic rules of magic is that for every spell, hex jinx or charm, there is at least two ways to magically counteract it, though not every way me be possible for every witch or wizard," said Hermione.

"In the case of the Avada Kedavra spell, only one way has been discovered. We know your mother's sacrifice saved you when you were a child. Dumbledore always said that love had saved you. Using this knowledge, as well as the fact that the two of you share a bond that's driven by love, you should be able to create a shield charm that will be able to block the Killing Curse. However, this couldn't be your normal Protego shield. What we need is to find an enchantment that combines both love and the Shield Charm."

"A brilliant idea, Hermione," said the portrait of Lily, who had heard most of the conversation as the teens rushed towards the library. "I don't believe anyone has ever attempted to create an emotion powered Shield Charm, but I don't doubt that one would be possible."

"So you mean it may be possible to block a Killing Curse? That's supposed to be impossible," said Ron.

"It would probably be only Harry and Ginny could create a shield strong enough block a curse that powerful. For anyone else, it would simply be an extremely powerful shield, likely capable of blocking just about any other spell," explained Hermione, who spent the rest of the day in the library.

Fleur agreed to check the library at Beauxbatons for information, while Ginny, Harry and Ron would go back to Hogwarts to check its library the next day. Kingsley and Tonks offered to use their resources at the Ministry. Harry, however, had a more important job for them.

"I need a list of all known or suspected Death Eaters, dead or alive, from both wars that have the initials RAB. For the ones that are dead, get me information on how and when they died," asked Harry.

The next day was spent researching various emotion driven spells and shield charms. They had agreed that their most likely avenue would be to combine an enchantment from a charm driven by love with an enchantment for a shield charm. They returned to the Manor with extensive lists of possible shield enchantments, intending to test their strength.

However, their project was soon put on hold with the arrival of Tonks, who had the list of Death Eaters Harry had requested. One name stood out to the quartet, Regulus Arcturus Black.

"Hey, Ginny, do you remember when we were cleaning up headquarters? There was that locket that no one could open," asked Hermione.

The eyes of the group lit up. "Yeah. I think Kreacher ended up stealing it,' remembered Ginny.

"Kreacher!" bellowed Harry.

"The Half-Blood calls, and Kreacher must answer," grumbled the ill-mannered House Elf.

"Yeah, yeah. Listen, when you were taking a lot of Mrs. Black's possessions, did you come across a large locket?" asked Harry.

Kreacher's face skewed as he tried to find a loophole to avoid answering. Unable to find one, he finally relented, "Yes master, Kreacher did see the locket that belonged to Master Regulus."

"Get it and bring it to me," ordered Harry.

Kreacher disappeared with an angry crack and reappeared with the large locket. The green S left no doubt that this was indeed Slytherin's locket. Harry dismissed Kreacher and turned his attention to the Horcrux.

"What do we do now?" asked Ron.

"Well, I can think of one way to destroy it, but I'm not sure if anyone of us can do it," answered Harry.

He drew his wand, instructing the other three to stand behind him and, summoning up every hateful, evil thought he had ever had, said, "Avada Kedavra."

A green jet of light rushed from Harry wand, connecting with the locket, which give an ear-splitting screech as a white smoke rose from it.

"Three down, three to go," said Harry.

The group agreed that they had done enough for one day and celebrated their success on the Quidditch pitch. The next day they began testing shields.

"Amourus Protego," shouted Harry while thinking of Ginny.

Three stunners, courtesy of Ron, Ginny and Hermione, rushed towards Harry, only to be absorbed by a large shield that covered most of the room. It was a white color similar to a Patronus.

"Well, that's by far the most powerful shield I've seen," commented Hermione.

Unfortunately, there was no way to test the shields effectiveness on killing curses without actually attempting to use the killing curse on them. Still, the group knew that they would have quite a surprise in store for Voldemort the next time they encountered him.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Harry decided to make the trip he had been delaying for as long as he could. Godric's Hollow was where his parents had died and were buried. He had initially wanted to go alone, but Ginny had insisted that he needed support. So, he agreed for her, Ron and Hermione to accompany him.

Harry had two reasons for visiting Godric's Hollow. First, he wanted to visit his parent's graves. Second, he had figured that if, as Dumbledore claimed, Voldemort was intending to make a Horcrux at Godric's Hollow, then he would have brought the would-be Horcrux there with him.

While Dumbledore had believed that Voldemort had intended to make the Horcrux out of Harry's death, Hermione had speculated that Harry, being a Half-Blood, wouldn't have been a significant enough death in Voldemort's book to warrant making a Horcrux. She suspected that Harry's father might have been more likely to be used to create a Horcrux, as James was pureblood and the head of a very old wizarding family. Harry disagreed but figured that it was at least worth a shot. Godric's Hollow was a Muggle town, so Hermione drove the group to the village in time for lunch. After they finished eating, Harry approached an elderly Muggle and his wife who looked as though they had lived in Godric's Hollow for a while.

"Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to know where I might find the Potter House would you?" asked Harry.

"Potter House," said the old man, looking surprised. "No ones been there for about sixteen years now. Not since Lily and James died, I imagine. Shame what happened to them; great people those Potters. You look mighty like him." 

"I've been told," said Harry, smiling. "What exactly happened to them?" asked Harry, curious to find out what the Muggles had been told.

"Well, all anybody knows is that there was this huge explosion in the middle of the night. Lily and James died, but their son, Harry I think was his name, escaped with barley a scratch. No ones heard from him since. Word is some huge bloke on a motorcycle came to take him to some family in Surrey. You must be him, I guess he'd be about your age by now," said the Muggle.

Harry confirmed that he was indeed Harry, the son of Lily and James Potter.

The teens followed the Muggle as he led them towards the Potter house. After thanking him for his help as the Muggle left, Harry turned his attention to the building. The windows had been blown out, the roof missing several tiles. Ginny, seeing Harry tense, placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as he led the group into the damaged structure. The teens moved from room to room, checking for any sign of a Horcrux. Soon it was evening and Harry didn't think he could stand to be in the house anymore. 

"Hey guys, why don't you keep looking, I'm going to find my parents graves," said Harry.

He left for the cemetery, which was several blocks away. One block from the graveyard, he heard a familiar voice.

"Where's the Potter house?" demanded Fenrir Greyback.

Harry saw the Muggle who had helped him find the Potter House earlier standing in front of a child Harry figured was no older than 6. Harry noticed, to his horror, that in a few minutes, the full moon would rise and Greyback would transform.

"You stay away from my grandson," said the Muggle, who had no idea how much danger he was in. 

Greyback went to retort, but was interrupted by a deafening roar. Just as the full moon rose, Greyback turned to see a lion with a dark mane and emerald eyes standing where Harry had been. The Werewolf transformed and lunged at Harry, who pushed him off with a powerful swipe with his claws that left five long gashes on Greyback's chest. Harry pounced and bit into the other beast's arm and dug his claws into its face and abdomen, but was met with a powerful bit above his shoulder, ripping a piece of flesh off the body. Greyback tossed the weakened lion off and moved in for the kill.

Harry picked himself up off the ground in time to see a lioness with brown eyes and a red tint to her fur intercept the Werewolf as he prepared to pounce on Harry. The beasts circled each other and began to battle. Soon, Ginny threw the bloodied Werewolf against the wall. The monster recovered, only to see that a larger lion with a red mane was now joining the fight. Ron dove at the wolf and threw him behind his back. Unfortunately, he landed right behind Ginny and on his feet.

With his last ounce of strength, Harry grabbed Greyback and delivered a powerful bite to the neck, ending the wolf's struggle. The attack had taken its toll on Harry, however, and he collapsed, unable to support himself anymore. Ginny and Ron sniffed the body to confirm that Greyback was indeed dead and returned to their human forms.

Harry was too weak from blood loss to do the same, so Ginny used her wand to do it for him. The last thing Harry saw before he blacked out was Ron sending his Patronus to tell Hermione what had happened. He then Apparated Harry and Ginny outside Potter Manor, where the two carried Harry into the house.

"Ginny?" said Harry when he woke up.

He found himself lying in his bed, except he was not alone. Ginny was lying next to him, asleep, her head on his chest. "Ginny, as nice as it was to wake up to this, you need to get up before your family sees this."

"Harry! You're awake! Are you ok? Do you need anything?" asked Ginny, getting up quickly.

"I'm fine," said Harry. Ginny looked skeptical.

"Harry, you' d say that if you were holding your insides in your own hands. How are you really feeling?

"Like I got pounded by about fifty Bludgers," Harry admitted.

"Thought so. Do you need anything?" asked Ginny.

"No, thank you. How long have I been out?" said Harry.

"Two days. You lost a lot of blood and we couldn't heal the wounds. We would have lost you, but Fawkes showed up and healed your bites," answered Ginny. "We've been taking turns watching you, to make sure someone was here for you when you woke up. I've been doing it mostly, Hermione, Fleur and Mum have been taking over when I can't be here."

"I killed him, didn't I?" asked Harry. 

Ginny paused; she knew Harry would take this hard. He wouldn't want to be a killer, but she knew that there was no way to keep it from him.

"Yes, Greyback died," she answered. 

"I killed a man," said Harry, his voice full of shame and guilt.

"No," Ginny corrected. "You killed a monster who was about to kill a defenseless old man and his grandchild."

"I'm no better than Voldemort,' said Harry.

"The fact that you feel any remorse for someone like Greyback shows just how much better you are than Voldemort," insisted Ginny.

"How can you stand to be with a murderer, Gin? You deserve somebody better than me. Someone who isn't tainted, who doesn't have blood on his hands," argued Harry.

"You get that thought right out of your head this instant, Harry James Potter," ordered Ginny, mentally cursing the Dursleys once again for teaching Harry that everything was his fault.

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Ginny cut him off. "You are a kind, loving person. You are not a murderer. Yes, you took someone's life. Yes, you will have to do it again when you face Tom and maybe even before and after then, but you will never take a life out of cold blood. You will do it because you are trying to protect the ones you love and heaven help them if they stand in your way. You will do it because they leave you no other choice but to kill them," said Ginny.

"I still killed someone. I've watched so many people I care about get killed. Murder and death have made my life a living hell and yet I still did the same thing that they have done," said Harry.

"I know it's hard to think highly of yourself when you grow up being taught that you're worthless and that everything is you're fault, but you must realize that you cannot take the blame for everything unpleasant that happens around you," advised Ginny. "Remember what Greyback did to Remus? To Bill? To all those other children? Think about what he would have done to us if we hadn't killed him. We had no choice. If Ron and I hadn't gotten there when we did, he would have killed you."

"What was Greyback doing there anyway?" wondered Harry, trying to get his mind off his guilt. He didn't necessarily agree with Ginny, but knew that she wouldn't be convinced otherwise. "Voldemort can't have known I would be there or he would have come himself."

"I think I can answer that," said Hermione as she and Ron entered the room. "When I was at the house I found your family tree. Harry, you're the last descendant of Godric Gryffindor."

"Yeah, well that's very interesting and all, but what does that have to do with Voldemort?" asked Harry.

"Voldemort wanted to make his Horcruxes out of objects that belonged to the founders. He knows that the diary was destroyed, so he's going to want to replace it. He must have been looking for the Sword of Gryffindor, since that's the only known relic of him. Luckily, since it's safe, he won't be able to," explained Hermione.

"So what's to say he won't use some other object?" asked Ron.

"Because he wouldn't think any other object was good enough for his soul," said Harry. "He won't make another one unless he can find a relic of Gryffindor."

"So, with that impossible, we have three others left, one of which we have no idea what it is," said Ginny.

"Correct. However, I think I know where one of them is," said Harry. "Where's the one place Tom felt at home?" 

"Hogwarts," answered Hermione.

"Correct. Now, if you're Lord Voldemort and you want to hide something in Hogwarts, and you want to make sure it's in a place where only you can find it, where would you put it?" asked Harry.

"The one place only you could get to," said Hermione, eyes widening in comprehension. "But if it was in the Chamber, wouldn't you have seen it when you went down there?"

"I didn't see the entire Chamber. I never went into the Basilisks lair," said Harry. "Ginny, you don't have to go if you don't want to, we would all understand. You went through hell there."

"No, I want to go. I want to see it. I can't really remember any of it," said Ginny, looking determined.

The group waited a week for Harry to recover from his injuries before they Flooed to Hogwarts. After a brief stop at Hagrid's, they entered the castle and went towards Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Making sure to have their brooms ready, the group dove into the Chamber.

Harry led the others towards the statue of Salazar Slytherin, where they climbed into the opening the monster had come out of five years ago. They found themselves in a dark, narrow tunnel, littered with the skeletons of various rodents. Wands drawn, Harry and Ginny led the way. Eventually the tunnel gave way to a large lake, which the teens flew across, landing on large island that had Hufflepuff's cup sitting in the middle. Cautiously, Harry aimed his wand at the cup and performed the killing curse, destroying the Horcrux.

"That was too easy," commented Ron.

"Not really. When Voldemort placed the Horcrux here, the Basilisk was still in the Chamber, so there's one barrier we didn't have to get past. Plus, anyone attempting to get to the Horcrux would need to be a Parselmouth and until Harry became one, Voldemort was the only living Parselmouth in existence. Voldemort as always underestimated Harry's skill, so he would certainly never expect Harry to be able to get past the snake, and he's the only other Parselmouth," reminded Hermione as they flew out of the Chamber.

The group updated Dumbledore on their progress and returned home to find the Weasleys intently reading the morning's Owl Post.

"Ginny, dear, you have a letter," informed Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny opened the letter and her face quickly assumed a look of outrage.

"I can't believe this! The nerve of him! After everything he's done," said Ginny to no one in particular.

"What's wrong, Gin?" asked Harry. She handed him the letter.

Dear Ginny,

There is a rumor going around in the Ministry saying that you have begun a relationship with Harry Potter. I do not know if these rumors are true, but if they are I must warn you against this. Not only would this make you a valuable target for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but also Harry is not the kind of person you want to be associated with.

I have tried convincing Mother and Father as well as Ronald of this, but to no avail, as they seem blinded by his fame. He has constantly opposed the Ministry at every turn and has shown no respect for authority figures. He has always craved attention, as he showed with his comments to the Prophet several weeks ago.

You need to understand that Harry Potter isn't the hero you read about in your storybooks. If the others do not understand, you are welcome to stay with me until things cool down or the rest of the family sees the light. You were always the smartest, so I trust you will be able to make the right decision.

Sincerely,  
Your brother Percy

"That git!" exclaimed Ron after he read the letter. 

"Yeah, where does he get off saying Ginny's the smartest?" agreed Fred, insulted.

Ginny set to work on her response.

Dear Prat That Calls Himself My Brother,

How dare you! How could you think Harry strives for attention when he has always hated his fame? He shows perfect respect for authority figures unless they abuse their power. He has an enormous amount of respect for Professor Dumbledore and all of the other professors. He fights with the Ministry because they have slandered him to suit their purposes.

Don't write to me again. You have no right to tell me whom I date, as that is my decision and no one else's. Yes, I am dating Harry and he has been nothing but a perfect gentleman the entire time. And if you think that I'm going to distance myself from anyone, especially someone as kind, good hearted and often isolated and lonely as Harry because I'm afraid of making myself a target for Voldemort, you are even thicker than I thought.

You are no longer my brother. If you value your health, you will not speak to me again.

Ginny

The mood in Potter Manor was dark. Percy's faith in the ministry and view of Harry was seen as a betrayal by the Weasley children. Bill and Charlie were furious, as was Ron. Even Mr. Weasley looked ready to disown his third eldest son.

Worst of all was Mrs. Weasley. Her expression was not one of outrage, but one of extreme sadness. Harry knew that since Voldemort had returned, her greatest fear was losing one of her family. She was extremely frightened at the idea of anything happening before she had the chance to make peace with Percy.

For his part, Harry couldn't understand why anyone would turn away from a family as loving as the Weasleys, since he would have killed to have grown up as a part of a family like this. Of course, he guessed that he might not have valued them as much if he hadn't grown up without a family of his own. Percy, he decided, didn't have any idea how lucky he was.

Ginny was angriest of all and was often heard muttering things like "git brother" "strived for attention" and "no respect." Fred and George were often overheard planning vicious pranks and had begun referring to Percy as "Brother-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" in response to his own use of the epithet He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Luckily for Ginny, Harry had plans with her that day that were sure to take her mind off of her elder brother. He had arranged a Portkey to take them to Paris, where they would spend the day, returning at midnight. When the Order tried to have someone sent along to escort the couple, Harry and Ginny made it perfectly clear to the Order that they were not to be followed, and that as fellow Order members, they were to be treated as equals and not children who needed protection. They had very reluctantly agreed not to send a guard after Harry informed them that they would treat anyone following them as a threat, Order member or not.

Harry had initially been concerned that, as he had gotten his Portkey authorized, that the Death Easters would get wind of his movements and interrupt his date. He had been assured, however, that his Portkey could be kept secret, unknown to all but a select few high up in the government who had to approve the travel. Unfortunately, the Portkey had not been kept secret enough.

"Good evening, Potter. How nice of you to join us," greeted the Death Eater Amycus Carrow as Harry picked himself up from his regular Portkey stumble.

Harry looked up to see a huge blond Death Eater holding a struggling Ginny. 10 Death Eaters trapped him against the wall.

"Come with us quietly and we will consider sparing your little blood-traitor girlfriend."

Harry raised his wand and shouted, "Accio Ginny!"

The powerful summoning charm sent Ginny flying from the Death Eater's grasp so fast that she was steadied in Harry's arms before the Death Eaters had time to react.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Harry and Ginny.

Six wands flew towards to couple despite the shield charms preformed by the Death Eaters.

"Crucio!" shouted Carrow, aiming for Ginny, who had her back turned, facing the huge blond.

Harry saw this and jumped in front of the curse, letting it hit him in the chest. Harry screamed as the all-too familiar pain filled his body. Through the pain and screaming, he heard Ginny scream "Impedimenta!"

There was a deafening BOOM and Carrow was blasted into the air, knocked unconscious. This lifted the curse from Harry, who got back to his feet gingerly and stunned a Death Eater he knew to be Rookwood. 

Pointing his wand an inch from the ground Harry shouted "Reducto."

The spell went directly into the ground, causing the earth to shake, knocking the remaining Death Eaters to the ground where they were quickly stunned. It was then Harry realized that he had no way to contact the Order to take in the Death Eaters, nor anyway to leave to go for help. As Harry wasn't particularly keen on being in the Death Eaters' presence anyway, he decided that they would settle for merely escaping the attack with their lives and, after assuring Ginny several times that there was no lasting damage from the Cruciatus Curse he had been hit with, decided to continue their date.

The rest of the night passed uneventfully. Harry and Ginny had a candlelit dinner. Harry had rented the nicest Quidditch pitch in Europe for the two of them that night. Harry was glad that he able to finish the evening without further interruption, as he and Ginny hadn't really had the opportunity for a real first date. They were returned to Potter Manor at midnight, as planned, exhausted from a day filled with dueling and flying. Despite the dangers of the day, both agreed that its ending made it all worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry, wake up! Breakfast is ready," said Ron the next day.

Harry groaned and got dressed for the day.

"Good morning Harry. How was your date last night?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Good morning. It was good, except that we had a little welcoming party for us when our Portkey arrived," informed Harry.

"Ten Death Eaters were waiting at our landing point. We dealt with them, but we had no way to take them into custody. So we just left them knocked out and proceeded on our date," continued Ginny. "By the way, how are you feeling Harry?"

"I'm fine," assured Harry.

"You were hurt? What happened?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry jumped in front of a Cruciatus Curse meant for me. I had my back turned and there was no time to produce a shield," answered Ginny with a tone that showed she was not happy with action.

"What? Harry you really should go get yourself check out," said Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm fine. You have to be under the curse for a long time for it to have any lasting effects," said Harry. 

The Weasleys wisely decided not ask how Harry knew this. 

"What I want to is how they knew where Harry was going to be in the first place," said Hermione. "Mr. Weasley, wasn't the Portkey supposed to be to secret?"

"Yes, only people very high up in the Ministry should have known. I'm not sure exactly how high, though. Someone must have let it slip," answered Mr. Weasley. 

"Or there's a mole inside the Ministry," said Harry. 

The teens spent the rest of the day training both magically and physically until it was time to go to the Order meeting that night. Moody called the meeting to order.

"Potter, word is you had a run in with some Death Eaters in Paris last night. What can you tell us?" asked Mad Eye.

"As you know, Ginny and I had arranged a Portkey to take us to Paris last night. As soon as we landed, we were greeted by ten Death Eaters, led by Amycus Carrow. I have always stumbled when traveling by Portkey; this time I fell flat on my face. By the time I had stood up, they had grabbed Ginny in an attempt to get me to come quietly. I summoned Ginny from their grasp and after a short battle managed to incapacitate the Death Eaters," recounted Harry.

"Why didn't you take them into custody?" asked Harold Smith. "You had ten knocked out Death Eaters and you just left them there?"

"As I believe I mentioned, we were in Paris with no way to contact the proper authorities and we were out numbered 10-2. We couldn't have guarded them while we waited for help to arrive. If I'm not mistaken, that is why they chose to attack in Paris, because I would be out of reach, unable to get help," answered Harry. "I believe the most important matter to discuss is the fact that this Portkey was supposed to be top secret, which means there is a mole in the Ministry, extremely high up." 

"Impossible!" insisted Smith. "How could You-Know-Who possibly get a spy in the Ministry?"

"He did it last time, sir. Remember Rookwood? In case you haven't noticed, the Ministry isn't exactly the best run organization," responded Hermione, annoyed.

"And the Order managed to get a spy in with Fudge right after Voldemort returned," pointed out Harry, nodding at Tonks and Kingsley.

"I agree that a spy within the Ministry does seem to be the most likely answer. Kingsley, can you get me a list of all who could have known about the Portkey?" said Professor McGonagall.

"Should we warn the Minister?" asked Charlie.  
"We should try, but I don't think it will do much good. A mole high up in the Ministry would destroy his reputation," answered Mr. Weasley.

The next month, which had again been spent training and playing Quidditch, had a relaxed, carefree feel to it. For the first time, Harry felt confident that he could defeat Voldemort. His powers had increased because of the bond. He and Ginny continued to take on large numbers of volunteers at a time, almost always winning.

Eventually, they were at the point where they had little to gain from dueling the others and found that the only way to get a real challenge was to duel each other. Harry won most of the time, but Ginny always held her own and even when she lost was able to give Harry more of a challenge than anyone else. 

Also promising was the fact that Hermione's new shield spell, Amourus Protego, had yet to be broken and was absorbing any and all spells it came into contact with. It was, however, yet to be tested against an Unforgivable Curse. That, they knew, would be the ultimate test.

Harry was doing his best to keep occupied to distract himself. He was scheduled to meet with the Minister in a few days, which was never a pleasant experience no matter who held the position. The Order had agreed, however, that Scrimgeour would be more likely to believe the idea of a traitor in the Ministry if the information came from Harry.

"Harry, it's nice to speak with you again. I must say I was a bit surprised when Arthur told me you wanted to talk. I'm glad to hear you have reconsidered our discussion awhile back," said Scrimgeour when the meeting came. 

"Hello, Minister. Thank you for agreeing to speak with me. I'm afraid, however, that I have not come to discuss my support, or rather lack thereof, for the Ministry. I still believe you are going about this war all wrong, and until you make some significant reforms my stance on that will not change," said Harry. 

"Oh, I suppose you came here to tell me to release Stan Shunpike then? I sent two Ministry officials there to investigate your claims and they found no evidence of his or any other prisoners innocence," said the Minister, his false jovial manner lost now. 

"You and I both know those investigators were nothing but pets who were sent there to tell you what you wanted to hear. No, I still believe he should be released, but I am afraid Stan is a lost cause. I came here today because there is a mole inside the ministry," informed Harry.

"That is impossible! What could lead you to that conclusion?" said Scrimgeour.

"Sir, we both know that it is not impossible, as it happened during the first war. Does the name Augustus Rookwood mean anything to you?" said Harry.

"Augustus Rookwood is a Death Eater from the first war. If memory serves me correct, he escaped from Azkaban about two years ago but was recaptured by the Ministry a few months later," answered Scrimgeour.

"Augustus Rookwood was an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries, who used a network of people within the Ministry, both knowingly and unknowingly, to get Ministry information to Voldemort. He was ratted out by Igor Karkaroff at the end of the war in exchange for his freedom. He was then sent to Azkaban where he escaped when the Dementors joined Voldemort about 14 years later. He was, as you said, recaptured several months later, not by Ministry officials but by Albus Dumbledore," said Harry.

"Yes, I seem to remember someone being caught spying last time. Where are you going with this?" said Scrimgeour.

"As this case proves, it would not be impossible for Voldemort to get a spy in the Ministry. You will also remember Lucius Malfoy worked in the Ministry for a long time after the first war. Before Voldemort's revival, he was responsible for the reopening of the Chamber of Secrets, which nearly led to the deaths of myself and several other students. He then continued to work for the Ministry for a full year after Voldemort returned, manipulating the Minister and providing his master with valuable intelligence."

"That was then. Rookwood and Malfoy have been dealt with. What evidence do you have to indicate that there is a spy now?" asked the Minister.

"Sir, a few days ago I had arranged for a top secret Portkey to take myself and my girlfriend to Paris for the day. I was told that only people extremely high up in the Ministry would ever find out about the Portkey. However, when I arrived, there were ten Death Eaters waiting for us at our destination. Luckily, we were able to escape, though not before I was hit with the Cruciatus Curse. Someone had told Voldemort that I would be arriving there and he set up an ambush," answered Harry.

"Don't you think that it's more likely he got the information from some other source? Couldn't someone have overheard you talking about it?" asked the Minister. 

"No, sir. The only person outside of the Ministry who knew the exact location of the Portkey was myself," insisted Harry. 

"Well it surely had to have come form another source. I assure you that there is no one in the Ministry who is aiding He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," said ex-Auror.

"Surely you will at least look into it," said Harry.

"Can you imagine what would happen if the Press found out I suspected I had a spy in my ranks? They'd be calling for my resignation for failing to control my government. The people's morale would be crushed," said Scrimgeour.

"Ah, so now we get to the heart of the problem. You don't want to admit there is a spy because it wouldn't look good. If you're willing to let a Voldemort have a spy in the Ministry just to save face, then I can assure you that this will be our final conversation. Good day, sir," said Harry, who got up and left without waiting for a response.

On his way to the Apparation Point, he ran into one of the last people he wanted to see, former Minister Fudge.

"Ah, Harry, I heard you would be here today. How did your meeting with the Minister go?"   
"He is every bit as corrupt and power-hungry as you were. And now is a much more dangerous time," responded Harry.

Fudge paled under the cold stare he was receiving from the young man before him and continued his business without another word. Harry returned to Potter Manor in a sour mood.  
"Hello, son. I guess from your angry expression that your meeting with the Minister did not go as well as we had hoped," said James from his portrait.

"No. He refuses to believe he has a spy," said Harry.

"I'm not surprised. That man was always much too arrogant for his own good. Remember that time we put that Gender-Shifting potion in his drink?" said Sirius. "He was a few years ahead of us at Hogwarts, a by-the-book goody two-shoes Prefect much like Ron's brother Percy, or so I've heard. We pranked him when we weren't pranking Snape."

"Any ideas who the leak could be?" asked Lily.

"No. It could be any number of people," sighed Harry.

Harry decided he needed to take his mind of the day. He found Buckbeak, who flew him around the grounds until he was called for dinner. There he noticed Charlie and Bill leaving the library with grins on their faces that looked more at home on Fred and George. Before he had time to ponder this, his plate was filled with all kinds of delicious food. Harry ate to his heart content and soon found himself unusually drowsy.

"I'm tired. I think I'm going to turn in early, good night," said Harry, fell to sleep almost instantly after lying down.

When Harry woke up the next morning he noticed three things immediately. The first thing he noticed was that he was not in the same bed he had fallen asleep in. The room had a much more feminine air to it and he realized that he must have somehow made his way to Ginny's room. He then noticed that he was not alone in his bed. Ginny's head was rested comfortably on his chest. Finally, he noticed, to his horror that Bill and Charlie were also in the room. When he noticed this he jolted up, waking Ginny.

"Good morning," greeted Charlie in a dangerously friendly voice.

"Charlie, Bill, what-how did I get here, why don't I remember coming here-" stammered Harry.

"You mean you don't remember?" said Ginny, looking hurt. "You don't remember what I thought would be one of the most magnificent nights of our lives?"

Bill and Charlie glowered.

"Shall we kill him now?" asked Bill.

"No. Let's get Mum and Dad," suggested Charlie.

"Better yet, let's let Ginny deal with him. After all, isn't she supposed to be the most powerful witch in the world?" said Bill.

"Please, I swear, we didn't, or I don't think- we didn't, I'd never-" Harry said. He now realized that he was wandless.

"So, Harry, what do you have to say for yourself?" asked Ginny, her own wand held casually at her side, a fact which did not go unnoticed by Harry.

"I agree, Bill. I can think of no better punishment for taking advantage of our baby sister," said Charlie.

Harry was just about to beg for mercy when the three Weasleys burst into fits of laughter.

"That worked brilliantly," said Charlie.

"Didn't it? The great and brave Harry Potter, defeater of Dark Lords and Dragons cowering and pleading for mercy at the hands of the Weasleys," laughed Bill.

"Ok guys, Harry looks like he's seen a Dementor. I think we'd better explain," said Ginny.

"Harry, this was all a set up. We put a light sleeping draught in your dinner last night so you wouldn't wake up when we moved you into here," said Charlie.

Harry let out a sigh of relief and the four got ready for Breakfast. 

"Harry looks like he's seen a ghost. What happened?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Good morning Bill, Charlie. How'd it go?" asked James entering the portraits in the Dinning Room along with Sirius.

"Brilliantly," answered Bill.

"Wait, they knew about this?" said Harry.

"They came up with the idea," said Ginny.

"Honestly, I never should have let your father tell you about that silly tradition," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Women are so rare in the Weasley family that a while back it was decided that we needed a way to make sure that none of the Weasley daughters ended up with someone unsuitable," explained Mr. Weasley, seeing Harry's confused look. "So they decided that when the Weasley women had a serious boyfriend, her brothers would prank him at least once, to scare him straight." 

"So, what did they do?" asked Ron.

Everyone in the home, with the exception on Hermione and Mrs. Weasley, nearly fell over laughing when Ginny told the story of their prank.

"And to think you two were afraid to prank him," Sirius admonished Fred and George.

"Hey, you two never pranked Dumbledore did you?" asked Fred.

"Good point," conceded James. 

"Yeah, Harry's even more powerful than he was, and the son of a Marauder," said George.

Later that day when the kids had finished their training, Harry pulled Lupin aside.

"Hey, Moony, I need some help," said Harry. He then told him what Bill, Charlie and Ginny had done.

"I see. That was brilliant. Now what can I help you with?" asked Lupin.

"Well, I can't let that go unpunished, can I? And who better to help me come up with a prank than the last Marauder?" said Harry.

That night, Harry noticed Bill and Charlie wondering off into the forest. They did this often, looking for interesting animals and tending to any wounded beasts they found. Harry saw this as the perfect opportunity. He placed several pools of fake blood and raw steak meat ahead of the two brothers. Harry hid under his Invisibility Cloak as Bill and Charlie approached.

"Damn, Charlie look at this," said Bill, gesturing to the blood. "There's a wounded animal around here somewhere."

"We'd better find it and whatever hurt it," said Charlie as they drew their wands.

Soundlessly, Harry used his wand to make Bill and Charlie hear footsteps directly in front of them.

"Did you hear that?" asked Bill as they heard more footsteps all around them.

"Yeah, but I don't see anything," said Charlie.

"Shit. Lupin said there were Thestrals on these grounds," exclaimed Bill.

"I bet they were drawn here by the blood," said Charlie.

"I think we're surrounded and Thestrals can be viscous feeders," said a now worried Bill.

Harry decided now was the time for the finishing touch. Positioning himself behind Bill and Charlie, Harry removed his cloak and transformed into his lion form. He snuck as close to them as he could and let out an angry roar.

The brothers, who were not familiar with Harry's Animagus form, were startled and fell on their backsides, dropping their wands. Unfortunately, they fell into a pocket of Devil's Snare, which wrapped itself around their legs. Harry lowered himself and pounced, looking ready to devourer Bill and Charlie. In mid-air, he transformed into his human form and fell over laughing.

"You set this whole thing up?" asked Bill after Harry released them from the Devil's Snare.

"You didn't think I was going to let you get away with what you did this morning, did you?" asked Harry. 

"Why didn't you prank Ginny too?" asked Charlie. 

Bill and Harry looked at him like he had just suggested they invite Voldemort to dinner.

"Are you insane? Never prank your girlfriend," said Bill.

Harry nodded in agreement.

"Nice Animagus form, by the way," complimented Charlie.

"Thanks, the lion's my natural form, but I can also turn into a dog because of the bond," Harry then transformed. Like Ginny he was a Retriever, but a black one as opposed to Ginny's reddish-gold form.

"What are the other's forms?" asked Bill.

"Ron's also a lion, Hermione's a fox. Ginny's natural form is a lab, but because of the bond she can also turned into a lioness," said Harry.

"Well Fred, you were right," said Charlie when they made it back to the house.

"I'm sure I was, but what was I right about?" asked Fred.

"You were right when you advised against pranking Harry. He can be brutal," answered Bill.

"What did you do?" asked Ron. When Harry told the story Ron responded, "Bloody hell. That's brilliant. Terrifying, but brilliant." 

"And why, may I ask, did you not include Ginny in this prank?" said Sirius. The room burst into laughter.

"Come on Padfoot, isn't it obvious? He's not about to prank his girlfriend. That's suicide. If I had pranked Lily, I would have been in the Hospital Wing for a week," said James.

"And Ginny's temper is at least ten times worse than Lily's ever was," said Lupin.

"Ouch," said James.

"Yeah, it's bad enough dating someone who had six brothers who could all easily pound you unconscious and feed you to the Giant Squid. But when she could do it herself, it is downright petrifying," said Harry. 

"Well, someone has to keep you in line," said Ginny. 

"If he's anything like his father, it'll take a whole army to do that," said Lily.

"I was not that bad," said James

Harry sighed sadly, wishing he had had this growing up. 

The next morning breakfast went back to its usual quiet, prankless manner, until the paper arrived.

"What? Someone we know?" asked Ron, seeing Hermione's shocked face. She handed him the paper.

Mass Breakout in Azkaban

Dozens of Death Eaters Mysteriously

Disappear

The Ministry of Magic announced that approximately 40 Death Eaters had vanished from their cells in Azkaban.

"At this time we do not know how or even when these Death Eaters escaped," said the Minister.

Among the confirmed escapees are top Lieutenants Lucius Malfoy, Walden Macnair, Antonin Dolohov as well as Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange. One noted prisoner who did not escape is Stan Shunpike, whose incarceration has been challenged by many…

"How do 40 Death Eaters simply leave Azkaban without anyone noticing?" asked Fred.

"Sirius managed it," pointed out Hermione.

"Yeah, but I find it hard to believe they were all Animagi," said Harry.

"They could have temporarily dropped the Anti-Apparation wards without anyone noticing," theorized Ginny.

"It takes hours to raise and drop those wards," said Bill.

"They could Portkey out, couldn't they?" asked Ron.

"Yes, but how would they get them? They don't usually allow visitors," said Mr. Weasley. 

"But they did have visitors, remember?" said Hermione, her eyes going wide. "Those investigators went to Azkaban and interviewed a lot of Death Eaters."

"Well, we know that the Ministry has a mole. Umbridge could have made the Portkeys and snuck them in when she interviewed the Death Eaters," said Harry. 

"And she had would have known about our Portkey; the one that was leaked to Voldemort," said Ginny.

"The idea has merit," said Mr. Weasley. "There's an Order meeting tonight. We'll discuss it then."

"Ms. Granger, that is a strong accusation. Do you have any evidence that points to Umbridge being the mole?" asked Professor McGonagall when Hermione presented her theory at the Order meeting. "Granted I'm more than a little biased against her, but while I don't have any evidence other than conjecture, you have to admit it adds up," said Hermione.

"Also, Umbridge has shown many characteristics seen in a Death Eater. She attempted to use an Unforgivable Curse on me once. She is clearly power hungry. With her prejudice against half-breeds, it wouldn't shocked me if she hated all none-pure bloods as well," commented Harry, ignoring Harold Smiths disbelieving scoff.

"Unfortunately, with the Minister refusing to believe that he has a spy, it will be very difficult to gather any proof one way or the other," said Lupin.

Harry began to wonder if the Ministry would ever do anything right.

By mid October, Harry was becoming restless. It had been almost 2 months since they had destroyed their last Horcrux. They had two left and knew that Nagini would have to be left for right before the final battle. However, they were still no closer to finding the other piece of Tom Riddle's soul. Hermione had been researching Rowena Ravenclaw, trying to find any reference to survival relics that might have attracted Voldemort, but was coming up empty so far.

"I think, we're going about this all wrong," said Ginny. "We've been trying to find what the Horcrux is, when what we should be looking for is where it is. Voldemort would have placed them in places significant to him. As long as we find where, we needn't know what it is."

"That's true, but where would be significant enough? He placed one in Hogwarts, one in the cave, one at the Gaunt's house and another he designed to be a weapon. The common theme here is power; Voldemort put the Horcruxes in places he associated with power," said Harry. 

"The graveyard, perhaps? It is where he returned," suggested Hermione.

"I doubt it. For one, he already had all of his Horcruxes made before then. Second, he hated his father. He wouldn't let him guard a piece of his soul," said Harry. "That's also why I would eliminate Albania, even though we know that is where he spent his time in between wars, excepting one year. Not only would he have likely been unable to create a Horcrux, he was weak, powerless there. He wouldn't place a Horcrux there." 

Harry sighed. As much as he knew about Voldemort and his past, he didn't have any idea where else Voldemort might feel powerful enough to place a Horcrux.


	6. Chapter 6

October turned into November and with it came the first snows of the season. The Order had decided that it needed to find a way to confirm its suspicions on Dolores Umbridge.

"We need to simply have someone follow her and catch her in the act," said Tonks.

"And how would you propose we pull that off?" asked Harold Smith.

"Simple. Invisibility cloaks," said Harry. "Someone, preferably more than one person, would hide under an invisibility cloak or cloaks and tail the old toad until she does something incriminating."

"That would be very risky. Who would be the one to tail her?" asked Lupin.

"The person with the most experience sneaking around unnoticed," said Harry.

"And who might that be?" wondered Lupin, though seeing the gleam in Harry's eyes he thought he could make a pretty good guess.

"Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and I," said Harry.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm Harry, but I think the task should go to a more experienced Order member," said Professor McGonagall.

"No one is better at hiding than I am, Professor. In my years at Hogwarts, I've put those skills to pretty good use. I used it to hide from Filch, Snape, Quirrell, you and even snuck into Hogsmeade several times and never once got caught. Although, Dumbledore may have suspected something a few times," said Harry, who was somewhat proud to see the surprised look on the face of his Head of House.

"Well, I guess you're right on that account," conceded Professor McGonagall. "Ok, if the four of you are willing, I will allow you to take this mission."

"You cannot be serious Minerva they are just children," said Mrs. Weasley. "I cannot forbid Harry or Hermione from going but I will not allow Ron or Ginny to be a part of this." 

"You can't stop Ron, dear, he is already of age," said Mr. Weasley gently.

"Fine, but there is no way that Ginny is going," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum, when we said we wanted to join the Order, we meant actually join. That means braving dangers and going on missions, not simply sitting in on meetings. You have seen Harry and I take on the rest of our family plus Professor Lupin, Professor Moody, Kingsley and Tonks. We can more than handle ourselves," said Ginny.

"Molly, Harry, Ron and Hermione will be in more danger if she is not there. With her talents, it would take a whole army of Death Eaters to defeat her and Harry alone, much less them plus Ron and Hermione. But if you take Ginny out, you are removing one of the strongest pieces of that team, maybe even more powerful than Harry; certainly more powerful than any other wizard in this world, You-Know-Who included," said Kingsley. 

Unable to keep fighting with the whole Order against her, Mrs. Weasley finally gave in, only after Lupin, who had plenty of experience sneaking around Hogwarts and Hogsmeade unnoticed himself, agreed to also take part. The Order devised a schedule for those who would tail Umbridge. Harry and Ginny would follow from when she left work at night to when she returned to the Ministry the next morning. Once there, Ron, Hermione and Lupin were to follow her.

The next day, the mission began. The teens noticed nothing out of the ordinary in Umbridge's behavior. She would fill out forms; write legislation and converse with various officials.

The only thing odd about her actions was the lack of owls she sent, though even at home she did a lot of writing. Often times, she would write pages, only to burn the parchment as soon as she had completed whatever it was she was doing. This behavior had the teens stumped for weeks, until Harry got a good look at the quill she was using for these writings. He had used that quill so much 5th year he wondered how he couldn't have forgotten it. It was the blood quill he had been forced to write lines in during his detentions in her class. 

"How is it she writes with that thing without flinching?" wondered Harry one day after his duty had been completed.

"There are plenty of potions and spells to prevent or stop pain. What I want to know is why?" said Ginny.

The next day it was time for yet another Order meeting, which meant that the teens had to neglect their mission for the time being. This was the first time the friends were able to confer since starting the mission.

"So far, we have noticed nothing incriminating on our end," said Ron. Harold Smith looked particularly smug.

"We've noticed something odd. She writes with a blood quill sometimes, but every time she does she burns the paper with her writing. I'm not sure if it's incriminating, but it is certainly something that needs looking into," reported Ginny.

"Of course, that makes perfect sense," said Hermione. "Whenever Voldemort and his Death Eaters to meet, what does he do?"

"He touches his or someone else Dark Mark. That makes it burn and they know they are to Apparate to wherever he is at once," answered Harry.

"Right. The Dark Mark is a modified Protean Charm. Think, if he can do that, is it unreasonable to think that he to modify someone's hand so that if writing appeared on it would also appear somewhere else, say on his arm or on the arm of a servant?" said Hermione.

"Brilliant work! Continue your mission to see if you can find any evidence. Try intercepting one of these mysterious writings," said Professor McGonagall.

That Friday, while Umbridge was at work, Harry went to Hogwarts to visit Professor Slughorn.

"Harry m'boy, it's great to see you. What brings you here?" asked the Potions teacher.

"A few things sir," answered Harry. "I am in need of several different potions for my work with the Order of the Phoenix. I have more than enough money, but was hoping that you could help me procure some of the ingredients. They are quite hard to find in the quantities I need. In some cases, the potions I am brewing are highly regulated. If you were to buy them for me in your capacity as Hogwarts Potions teacher, it would look less suspicious."

"I'll do what I can. What potions are you in need of?" asked Slughorn. 

"Polyjuice Potion, Veritaserum and Wolfsbane," answer Harry.

"The Wolfsbane is for your friend Mr. Lupin, I assume?" said Slughorn. Harry nodded. "I always liked him. He was the only one who ever beat your mother on a Potions test. Needless to say, she made sure she beat him on the next one."

"Yes, I was hoping to give it to him as a Christmas present," said Harry. 

"I can get you what you need for those. Harry, you know these are very complicated Potions to make. If anyone of my students could make them you could, but would you like some help?" said Slughorn.

"Well, off the record I have experience with Polyjuice Potion, but this will be my first time with the other two," said Harry.

Slughorn mail-ordered the necessary supplies and agreed to meet at Potter Manor tomorrow to begin brewing the potions. By the time he was finished, it was time for Harry to head to the Ministry to follow Umbridge.

That night, as Umbridge lit a fire in her study, Harry soundlessly cast a Flame-Freezing Charm. Like always Umbridge got out her blood quill and began writing. Without looking, she tossed the first piece of paper into the fire, where Ginny quickly grabbed it and read the blood-red words.

Aurors are planning for raid in Knockturn Alley. No luck convincing the Minister to feed Potter truth serum, still no word on Dumbledore's actions before he died.

This was all Harry needed to see. Deciding that tailing Umbridge was no longer necessary, Harry charmed the fireplace to send everything thrown in it to Headquarters. Once he was a safe distance from Umbridge, he sent his Patronus to inform the Order of the change in plans. The next day, the Order convened and agreed that it was not necessary to follow Umbridge 24/7, but merely set people to whatever her house, as they could not present the evidence without incriminating themselves.

A few weeks later, the quartet decided to take a break, as Voldemort had consumed the vast majority of the past month. With Christmas little more than a month away, the teens decided to resume their search after the New Year, thinking the time off would do them some good. Harry was glad to have the free time, as he knew he needed to make his and Ginny's first holyday together special. After spending several hour gift shopping in Diagon Alley, Harry returned to put the finishing touches on the Manor's Christmas decorations.

"Harry, will you find Fred and George and tell them to stop whatever chaos they're causing and help me decorate this tree?" asked Ginny.

Harry wandered around the various halls of the huge house in search of the two mischief-makers when he heard a very pleased George say, "Well, well, well Fred. What's this?"

"I'm not sure George. If I didn't know better I'd say we just caught our dear youngest brother snogging the brightest witch of the age…"

"But that can't be. This is Ickle Ronnikins, the boy with the emotional range of a teaspoon," said George.

"Oh, I'm not that bad anymore," protested Ron, who had a looked that was both embarrassed and quite pleased with himself, while Hermione was attempting to look dignified despite the very compromising position she had just been caught in.

"Yeah, I'd say you're at least a tablespoon now," said Harry.

"Well, brother, it's time we had a little chat," said Fred

"You see, when a boy loves a girl…" began George.

"Guys, that is not a talk I want to have to get from you," complained Ron.

"Ah but it's necessary information," said Fred.

"We wouldn't be good brothers if we let you be uninformed," said George.

"Harry's practically your brother, why shouldn't he suffer?" said Ron.

"Ron, think about this very carefully for a second. You just asked Fred and George to teach the boyfriend of our baby sister the facts of life," said Bill, entering the room with Charlie.

"Oh, right. Bad idea," said Ron, looking horrified at what he had just suggested.

"Harry, what's going on? Did you find the twins?" asked Ginny. Her eyes drifted from the Mistletoe on the ceiling to Ron and Hermione's tousled hair, causing her to smile knowingly.

"So, when did this happen?" asked Harry.

"This summer," said Hermione.

"I knew it!" cried Ginny triumphantly. "Bill, do you have my money?"

"What money?" asked Ron.

"We all placed bets on when you two would finally get together. It had been obvious to everyone since fourth year," explained Harry. "So when I came to the Burrow for the summer before sixth year we put our bets in."

"Blimey, that's a lot of money. How many people placed bets?" asked Ron, seeing the bag filled with Galleons that Bill handed their sister.

"Oh, you know, the family, us, Remus, Tonks, your parents, most of Gryffindor Tower," said Harry nonchalantly, enjoying the moment.

"So you're okay with this then, Harry?' asked Ron.

"I only have one thing to say. Remember the chat you and I had when Ginny and I got back from our walk after she won the Quidditch Cup?" asked Harry.

"You mean the, 'she's my sister, just don't hurt her or I'll kill you' one?" said Ron.

"That's the one. Well, Hermione doesn't have any blood brothers, but she's practically my sister so it is my duty to warn you that if you hurt her, you'll have a lot more to be afraid of than spiders," said Harry.

"I told you he'd be ok with it Ronald. You were just being a chicken and didn't want to have to face your family," said Hermione.

"I am not a chicken," said Ron.

"Ron, a little advice on dating. Your girlfriend is always right and your ex girlfriend is always wrong," advised Harry.  
"See Hermione, I told you they could be trained," said Ginny.

"Yeah, but cats are easier and they don't leave as much of a mess," countered Hermione. 

"Yeah, smarter to. Still, at least mine can follow simple verbal commands, watch," said Ginny. "Harry, fetch me a butterbeer."

"Oi, I'm right here you know," said Ron. 

"Yes, we know Ron. Harry, how about that butterbeer?" said Ginny.

"Yes, Master," said Harry with a House Elf like bow.

Ginny responded with a hard smack on the back of his head which was accompanied by a sound that sounded an awful lot like a whip cracking emitting from Fred's wand.

Harry spent the next few days learning how to be a kid again. When he wasn't having "quality time" with Ginny, he was riding Buckbeak or on the Quidditch Pitch. Harry and Charlie were generally considered to be the two best Seekers in Hogwarts history, and members of the Order frequently dropped by to see the two men face off.

"Wake up Harry! Presents!" Harry began Christmas morning with Ron's traditional greeting.

Harry got up and went down stairs (though a bit less enthusiastically than Ron) to exchange gifts with his adopted family.

"All right, youngest first," ordered Mrs. Weasley. Ginny opened up her presents, though one notably absent gift was the one from Harry.

"Hm, I seem to be missing something, don't you think Harry?" said Ginny.

"Nope, looks like you've got everything," said Harry, grinning cheekily. 

"All right Potter, that had better be a joke and it had better be over now," said Ginny.

"Okay, Okay," said Harry, who handed Ginny a small box.

In it was a gold necklace with a Golden Snitch charm on it. The snitch could be opened, revealing a picture of their first kiss, which had been taken by Colin (Harry made sure that he got the only copies). Ginny loved the gift and gave Harry a thoroughly non-verbal thank you, which the Weasleys chose to ignore.

Next, it was Harry's turn. Apart from the usual sweater courtesy of Mrs. Weasley, Harry received a new set of Quidditch pads from Ron and a photo album with pictures of the four teens from Hermione. The twins had given him a large pile of products from their shop, which they were planning to expand to Hogsmeade once Hogwarts re-opened. Harry opened gift after gift, deliberately leaving Ginny's for last. After opening a Defense book from Kingsley and Mad Eye, Harry had only one gift left.

"Wow, Ginny! It's amazing," said Harry when he opened Ginny's present, a ring with emeralds encrusted in it.

"The center one is from the sword of Gryffindor. It fell off in the Chamber when you were fighting the Basilisk and I picked it up as a memento before we flew out," said Ginny.

"But green's a Slytherin color," said Ron. Voldemort himself would have quelled under the death glares he received from Ginny and Hermione.

"I think they match your eyes perfectly," said Ginny.

"Yes, you did always like my eyes didn't you? You can be quite creative in you descriptions as well, if I recall. I seem to remember one Valentines Day card," said Harry, enjoying Ginny's blush.

"You had to bring that up, didn't you?" said Ginny.

"How did that poem go again Harry?" asked Fred.

"His eyes are as green as…" began Harry.

"Harry, if you ever mention that poem Voldemort will look like a puppy compared to what I'll have in store for you," said Ginny, interrupting Harry's rendition of the singing card she had sent him five years ago. 

After all the gifts had been unwrapped, Harry had a few more surprises in store for the Weasleys.

"Why don't we go check the broom shed? There are a few more gifts in it," said Harry.

The family went outside and all stopped in shock. In the broom shed that had once held one Firebolt and several Cleansweeps and Comets, there were now seven Firebolts, Harry's and one for each of the Weasley children. Every one of the Weasley children had their name engraved on the handle of one of the newly acquired brooms.

"I know most of you are past Quidditch age, but it never hurts to have a good broom," said Harry.

"A good broom? Harry these must have cost you a fortune! You didn't need to do this," said Bill.

"No, but I wanted to. Besides, they were more than willing to give the majority shareholder a discount," said Harry. Harry then turned to Mr. Weasley. "Sir, you'll find your gift out by the gate."

The family went to the gate, where they discovered a new car. This wasn't just any car, however, this was a Gryffindor red Jaguar sports car.

"Harry, this is really too much. I can't accept this," said Mr. Weasley. 

"It's not too much and you can accept it. Besides, it's at least partially my fault that you don't have your old car, so it's only right that I replace it," said Harry.

"Now, last but not least, Mrs. Weasley. I have never seen anyone work harder than you. Attempting to control Fred and George alone is hard enough, much less keeping track of all your other children. Despite all of this, you still manage to keep a sane mind and make your home open for others. No one close to you leaves your house unfed. If anyone deserves a good vacation it's you. That's why on January 2, you and Mr. Weasley will take a Portkey to Majorca, and you will not return until January 16th. I will pay all expenses," said Harry.

"You really are sweet but we can't accept this, it's too much," said Mrs. Weasley. "You already gave us all presents. All of these brooms and cars and trips are unnecessary."

"I gave you Christmas presents. The brooms, the car and the vacation are my way of thanking you for everything you have done for me. You took me in, not because I was rich, not because I was The-Boy-Who-Lived, but because you saw a neglected, scared child who needed someone to look out for him, someone to stand by him," said Harry, in a tone that told them under that no circumstances were they to refuse these gifts.

That evening, Lupin and Tonks had dinner at Potter Manor. Both seemed more jovial than usual, and Remus was especially thankful when Harry gave him several years' worth of Wolfsbane as his Christmas present. It wasn't until dessert that anyone noticed the ring on the Auror's finger.

"So, Nymphadora, anything you want to tell us?" said Harry.

"I'll let you get away with that this time because I hear it was you who finally talked some sense into Remus. But if you call me that again, I'll hurt you," said Tonks.

"Congratulations Tonks! I knew he would come around," praised Mrs. Weasley as the women converged to examine the ring. 

"So, when's the wedding?" asked Bill.

"Sometime around next Christmas. That should give us enough time to plan, make the security arrangements and so on," said Lupin.

"Well, between friends, security may not be as big of an issue by then," advised Harry.

"What do you mean? I'll have the entire Order there! That many targets in one place is bound to have Voldemort drooling," asked Lupin.

"Not if he's not around," said Harry.

"I'm not sure I follow," said Lupin.

"I can't give you details, but Voldemort is closer to defeat than he realizes, closer than he's ever been before. I'm not making any promises; all I'm saying is that one day the time is going to come when I am going to tell the Order to make plans for a decisive battle, an attack on Voldemort and his Death Eaters. There are certain things that I need to do that have to wait until just before the battle takes place. So, you will have to wait and trust me when I say you need to do as I tell you if we want to have a chance to win this," said Harry.

"And what will be the purpose of this battle? You were adamant that we not fight Voldemort when he attacked the Burrow," asked Lupin.

"The purpose of this battle will be to kill Voldemort. Without their master, the Death Eaters will panic and not be as formidable a foe," answered Harry. 

"And why didn't you want to do this before," inquired Lupin.

"Because, Voldemort was not as close to defeat then as he is now," answered Harry. Seeing the confused look on his former teachers face, he decided to elaborate and let the Werewolf figure it out. "All I can tell you is this; when Voldemort's Killing Curse backfired 16 years ago, he should have died. Tom took steps to guard himself against death. Before I can kill him, I need to get through these steps."

"And Dumbledore figured out what these steps were and told you so you could fulfill the prophecy," said Lupin.

"Correct," answered Harry. "He told you the prophecy?"

"Not word for word, but he gave me the general idea," said Lupin. "I was worried for you, but having seen what that bond has done for you, I have no doubts you will succeed."

"You know, I'm starting to think I might have a chance at this as well. I honestly didn't think I'd make it this far when Dumbledore first told me what I had to do," said Harry. "We'll let the battle come when it comes. I have orders from Ginny that I am not to discuss Voldemort."

Before the holidays, the last time Harry remembered having felt as content and relaxed as he did then, was at the Quidditch World Cup three years ago, and even that was quickly interrupted by Death Eaters. Though Harry knew that this period of relaxation would likely be interrupted in a similar manner, he found that he wasn't as concerned as he might have been. Despite all the chaos and bloodshed of the war, all was well. It was, he figured, the calm before the storm.


	7. Chapter 7

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sent on their vacation, leaving the house defenseless to twins' antics. No more than thirty seconds after the Portkey had left, Ron found himself recovering from a Canary Cream. After all the Manor's occupants were sufficiently feather-free, the teens knew that it was time to end their vacation and once again face the realities of war. 

"I want to restart the DA," said Harry. "With Hogwarts closed, people have no means to receive training and they need it now more than ever."

The Gryffindors agreed and set off. Harry's first stop was the Longbottom's house.

"Harry Potter, what a surprise to see you here. Come on in," greeted Neville's formidable looking grandmother.

"Hello Mrs. Longbottom. I apologize for coming unannounced, but is Neville available?" asked Harry.

"Of course, young man. I'll get him. Why don't you have a seat on our sofa?"

"Harry, good to see you. How have you been?" asked Neville.

"I've been well, keeping pretty busy actually. What have you been up to?" answered Harry.

"Nothing much. I haven't had much to do with Hogwarts closed. I've been reading a lot, trying to get ahead for when school opens back up. So, what brings you here?" said Neville.

"I was wondering how you would feel about starting the DA back up. I figure that people need all the training they can get and with Hogwarts closed, they are really falling behind," answered Harry.

"That would be great. I learned so much from you last time. Where would we meet?" said Neville enthusiastically. 

"Well, I was thinking about Potter Manor. We have a dueling room in it and the grounds are big enough so we can hold team exercises," answered Harry.

Together the two young men rounded up as many of old members as they could. They managed to round up Dean, Seamus, Zacharias Smith, and about 10 other members. When they arrived at the Manor, they found that Fred and George at returned with Lee Jordan, and Ginny had Luna as well as the Creevys. 

"Alright, now, you were all here before so you know why we're meeting. Let us start with what should be a bit of review," began Harry. The next hour was spent reviewing disarming, stunning and impediment spells.

"Ok everybody, now that we have those basic ones down, I want to review the Patronus Charm. Many of you were able to produce a Corporeal Patronus in our last meeting, but it takes practice to be able to do it consistently. In case you forgot, in order to produce a Patronus, concentrate on the happiest thought or memory you can and say Expecto Patronum. The key is using a memory happy enough. I find the memories involving those we love work the best, " said Harry.

The DA spent the next hour practicing the Patronus Charm. By the end of the hour all the members had produced a Corporeal Patronus.

"Let's call it a day. We'll meet again tomorrow," said Harry.

After researching Dumbledore's notes for information on Horcruxes but once again coming up empty, the day was over. The DA met all week before taking a break on the weekend. During this time, Harry taught them many of the spells he had learned from his parents as well as Levicorpus, one of several spells created by Severus Snape, the self-styled Half-Blood-Prince. On Friday, the DA had been taught Amourus Protego, though they had reviewed regular Protego shield as well.

"So, to find out where you all are, we are going to hold a Dueling Tournament today. Because Ginny, Ron, Hermione and I have been training with Aurors this year, it would be unfair for us to compete. Instead, we will be judging and officiating. Before we begin, Ginny and I will demonstrate what a formal duel looks like. Don't worry, Gin, I'll try not to hurt you," said Harry.

"Oh, you'll pay for that, Potter," said Ginny. From the look that this comment had elicited from Ginny, Harry could tell he had just brought out Ginny's competitive spirit.

Ron raised the Dueling Platform and the couple stepped up, bowed to each other and assumed their position as Hermione gave the countdown.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Harry. Ginny blocked Harry's spell easily.

"Stupefy!" Ginny returned fire with a Stunning Spell that Harry dodged before missing with a stunner of his own.

"Levicorpus!" shouted Ginny after ten minutes of intense combat; Harry was hanging upside down, his wand on the ground just out of reach.

"Do you give up Harry?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, good job. Now, can you let me down please?" said Harry. However, instead of lowering Harry to the ground, Harry found himself being yanked even higher.

"Who's the greatest witch of all time?" teased Ginny.

"You are," answered Harry,

"And what is your purpose in life?" 

"Um, to bow to your every whim," answer Harry, fairly certain that he was supposed to say something along those lines. "Now can you please let me down while I have some dignity left?" 

"Congratulations Ginny. You've accomplished something Voldemort has been trying to do for seventeen years," said Hermione as Ginny let Harry fall to the ground.

"Oh, what's that?" asked Ginny.

"Have the Chosen-One completely under your control," answered Hermione. Harry scowled as the rest of the DA burst into laughter.

The tournament began once the members were paired off. Finally, Neville defeated Fred to win the tournament.

"Alright everyone, I'm afraid we're not going to be needing our wands today. Today, instead of teaching you Defense Against the Dark Arts, I'm going to teach you a bit of History of Magic," said Harry, the DA groaned. "I know, not the most exciting subject, but I'm not Professor Binns so please at least try not to fall asleep. Now, if you were to guess, what kind of student would you expect Lord Voldemort to be when he was at Hogwarts?"

"A bully," said one member.

"Arrogant," answered Dean Thomas.

"Some one who spent a lot of his time dealing with the Dark Arts," said Susan Bones.

"In other words, your typical Slytherin stereotype, someone like a Draco Malfoy," said Harry.

"Right, but smarter," answered Seamus.

"Well, let's see, you are definitely right about that, he was without a doubt smarter than Draco Malfoy. We're taking the Floo to Hogwarts. You all go first, I have to grab something," said Harry, who hurried to his room to grab Dumbledore's Pensieve before heading to Hogwarts, where he led the DA to the trophy room.

"Many of you polished these awards in detention without as much as a thought about who earned them," began Harry when they reached the section for Special Services to Hogwarts as he picked up a few random trophies.

"After all, how are you supposed to care about what some random wizard you've never heard of did several decades ago. Of course, some names may be more familiar than others," continued Harry, gesturing at the awards he and Ron had won Second Year. Finally, he was in front of the award he was looking for. He briefly wondered why Dumbledore had not had that particular trophy removed before continuing.

"This is one of the few reminders in this building of maybe the brightest student Hogwarts has ever seen," said Harry. "Tom Marvolo Riddle, prefect, Head Boy- yes Luna?"

"Why did Voldemort change his name to an anagram. What didn't he like about the name Tom Riddle?" asked Luna serenely, proving why she was in Ravenclaw as she wrote Tom Marvolo Riddle in the air in front of her and made the letters rearrange themselves to say I Am Lord Voldemort.

"Two reasons. First, he thought the name Tom was too common. As he put it, 'There are a lot of Toms'. I will cover the main reason in a second," answered Harry. "So, the story of Tom Riddle begins in the town of Little Hangleton before he was born. In a run down shack, there lived three people: Marvolo Gaunt, his son Morfin and daughter Merope. The Gaunts were an old pureblood family known for its lack of mentally stability as well as for being the last relatives of Salazar Slytherin,"

"Is it true that all of Slytherin's descendants are Parselmouths?" asked Terry Boot.

"Yes, as far as I know, all of them, including Voldemort, are Parselmouths," answered Harry.

"Aren't you a Parselmouth? Does that mean you are a descendant of Slytherin?" asked Zacharias Smith.

"Yes I am a Parselmouth. As far as I know however, I have no relation to Salazar Slytherin," said Harry.

"Merope was often berated and insulted, especially when her brother caught her staring longingly at Tom Riddle, a rich Muggle who lived down the road from the Gaunts. Meorpe's family forbad her from conferring with any Muggles. But, one day Morfin was sent to Azkaban and Marvolo died three months later. This meant there was nobody to stop Meorpe from talking to Muggles. However, Tom seemed uninterested in her and looked down upon her. Desperate, Meorpe gave Riddle a love potion and the two ran off and got married. Eventually she became pregnant. Once this happened, she stopped feeding Tom Love Potion believing, if nothing else, that Tom would stay for her son. However, Meorpe was wrong and Tom left, never bothering to see his son. Broke, Meorpe went to a Muggle orphanage to give birth. After informing the orphanage that the baby's name was Tom Marvolo Riddle, she died."

"You mean You-Know-Who is a half-blood," said Seamus.

Harry nodded and continued with the story of Lord Voldemort uninterrupted, including his time betweens wars and his attempt to steal the Philosopher's Stone.

"And that's the story of Tom Riddle, history's biggest monster and its greatest hypocrite. Any questions?" said Harry.

"What happened to the Chamber of Secrets? If You-Know-Who opened the Chamber fifty years ago, who opened it a few years back?" asked Hannah Abbot.

"Voldemort opened it that time as well," answered Harry.

"But you said he was in Albania at that time," said Cho Chang.

"He was. He had a diary that was specially enchanted. When someone wrote in it, a 16-year-old Tom Riddle would write back. As that person continued to write, the 16-year-old Tom would bewitch that person to open the Chamber. A Death Eater who had avoided Azkaban by claiming to be under the Imperius slipped that diary into the possession of a student, and the diary forced her to attack several students and nearly killed her in the process," answered Harry, hoping that would end the line of questioning.

"Why did the person write in the diary to begin with? They should have fought back," insisted Zacharias Smith.

"Tom Riddle was very charming at age 16. He had to be to gain all his knowledge without anyone being suspicious. You saw the memories of the younger Tom I showed you. He even had Dumbledore fooled to a certain extent. If he could fool pretty much all of Hogwarts, staff included, how easy would be it to fool a first year?" said Harry. "And for your information, they did fight back. But full-grown wizards have been hoodwinked by Lord Voldemort, so it's hardly fair to expect a child to be able to resist. They did a better job than I would have been able to do; they tried to dispose of the diary. I found it and, not knowing Voldemort's real name at the time, wrote in it and was myself fooled. Had the diary not been stolen from me, I would have been its next victim."

Smith opened his mouth to continue his debate.

"I will hear no further argument on the subject. Now, Hannah, I believe you asked what happened to the Chamber? Well, it is still here, though most of the staff knows its location there are only two people in this world that can open it, Voldemort and myself. Slytherin's monster, however, was killed five year ago," said Harry.

Harry ended the session and returned home, where he noticed Ginny seemed unusually quiet.

"Are you all right?" asked Harry, concerned.

"I could have killed so many people," said Ginny.

"None of that was your fault," said Harry.

"Yes it was. All of those people, Colin, Justin. Harry, how can you say that when I nearly killed Hermione, one of your best friends? And you, you had to save me and you were a few seconds from death yourself. Without Dumbledore, without Fawkes, you would have died because I was stupid enough to trust him," said Ginny.

"Damn it, I am going to kill Smith for making you believe that. Ginny, come with me into my Pensieve, I want you to see something," said Harry.

Together they watched Harry enter the Chamber and run towards Ginny's lifeless body. After making sure Ginny had seen how relieved Harry was to see Tom, before he learned what he was, Harry pulled them out of the Pensieve.

"You see Ginny, I trusted him. No one could blame you for that. This is so much more my fault than it is yours," said Harry.

"How can you say that?" said Ginny.

"Because it's true. I had the diary also. I had met him. The moment he showed me his capture of Hagrid, I should have realized the kind of person he was. I should have gone to Dumbledore and asked him about Tom Riddle. He would have told me what Riddle went on to become. And most of all, I should have destroyed that diary; it was clear nothing good could come from it. But instead, I kept it and it nearly killed you. If you are going to blame yourself than you have to blame me even more so," said Harry.

"You had no way to know," insisted Ginny. "How could you?"

"You didn't have anyway of knowing either," said Harry, who had expected that comment.

"It nearly killed you also. Like you said, you had the diary and I stole it back from you, " said Ginny.

"You stole it back because you were afraid that I would see things the way you seem to see them. You were afraid that I would see you as a want-to-be murderer. That's a perfectly logical fear. And even if you hadn't stolen it back, I may very well have kept writing in it and Tom would have made me open the Chamber," said Harry.

"Still, you nearly died because you came down to rescue me," said Ginny.

"But I didn't die and even if I had it would have been worth it if I had been able to get you out of there alive. My death wouldn't have been your fault. The diary didn't kill anybody that time. Only one person suffered any lasting damage, and that's you. You were scarred for life there, and that is something I will never forgive either Voldemort or Lucius Malfoy for. But you are strong enough to overcome it," said Harry.

"I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for almost killing you," said Ginny.

"You were just as close to death as I was. At least I had a choice and risked likely death anyway. You were awarded no such luxury; you had death thrust upon you," said Harry.

"I can't believe I'm getting told not to blame myself by the boy who blames himself when the weather's bad," said Ginny.

"Oh, I'm not that bad," said Harry.

"Harry, I mapped your mind for you, remember. Only you would blame yourself for your parents dying when you were only a year old," said Ginny.

"I know there was nothing I could have done, but they would still be alive if I hadn't been born," said Harry.

"You don't know that. Your parents were pretty powerful members of the Order. Voldemort would have gone after them prophesy or no prophesy. There are a lot of people responsible for their deaths, Voldemort, Wormtail, Snape, but you are not one of them," said Ginny.

"I guess. You changed the subject; by the way. Don't think I didn't catch that. You're not the only one in this house that's been possessed by Voldemort," said Harry.

"I thought we agreed that no one was possessing you back then," said Ginny, remembering how Harry had locked himself away during her fourth year because he believed Voldemort was using him to spy and attack people.

"No, I didn't mean then, I meant at the Department of Mysteries," said Harry. "You know how Voldemort showed up towards the end and dueled Dumbledore? Well, they had been chatting about death, and how Dumbledore says there are worse things in the world. So when it became apparent that Voldemort wouldn't be able to beat Dumbledore in a duel, he tried another tactic and possessed me using the connection. It was like I was wrapped up in this monster that spoke with my mouth. It was excruciating, worse than anything I've ever felt. Voldemort told Dumbledore that if death was nothing then he should kill me in order to defeat Voldemort," said Harry.

"I didn't know that," said Ginny. "What does that have to do with why the Chamber wasn't my fault?"

"Neither of us chose to be possessed, and we certainly didn't want to. Some things are out of our control," said Harry.

"You know, there's one thing we haven't covered in the DA," said Ginny.

"What's that?" asked Harry.

"Fighting off the Imperius Curse, making sure he can't use them like he used us," said Ginny.

"I agree, but how are we going to do that?" said Harry.

"Practice," said Ginny.

"Do you know how much trouble I would get in for that?" said Harry. "I don't know if we can trust that everybody will keep quiet about me using an Unforgivable on them." 

"Make them take the Unbreakable Vow or leave," said Ginny.

"No, that's too risky. Someone could accidentally let something slip and it would kill them. I'm thinking something along the lines of a modified Fidelius Charm would be better. I think I read about one of those in my parents journals," said Harry. 

Harry performed the charm on the DA the next day after explaining what it did. The members were curious but consented without knowing exactly what it was that Harry wanted hidden. 

"Right, what I wanted to discuss is the Imperius Curse. As you know, many of Voldemort's servants do not follow him out of their own free will, but are forced to. It is possible to fight the Imperius Curse. All you need is determination," said Harry.

Harry lectured briefly on the curse and what it took to fight it before those DA members who were willing got a practical demonstration. In the end, several of the DA members had hesitated before doing as ordered and Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna had even managed to completely beat it.

The DA lessons continued through out the month. One of Harry's favorite techniques was to divide the group into two teams and simply let them have at it. Potter Manor gave them much more room with which to operate and the DA was quickly becoming a force to be reckoned with.

"Harry, what exactly are our plans for the DA? You seem to be training them more aggressively this time," said Hermione one day after the DA had left.

"I want them ready. As soon as we get that last Horcrux, I want to move in hard and fast on Voldemort and Nagini. I have a plan for the battle; I won't give you all the details yet because I don't have it all worked out. But they will be ready. For this plan, we will need as many people as we can get. The Ministry is not an option because of Umbridge and the Order is too small for a decisive battle," answered Harry.

"Don't you think it's a bit early to be thinking about that? I mean, will still have Ravenclaw's Horcrux to find and who knows how long that will take," said Hermione.

"The final battle is going to come sooner rather than later. I can feel it. I got the same feeling just before we went after the Philosopher's Stone, and just before the Third Task. I was caught off guard those times. I will be ready this time."


	8. Chapter 8

Winter turned to spring and the snows melted. The four teens were out enjoying the good Quidditch weather and had just landed on their brooms when Fawkes appeared in a flash with what appeared to be a golden bird with white wings in his beak.

"That's odd. Phoenixes are herbivores," commented Hermione has Harry removed the gold object.

"This is no bird. It looks like an old key," said Harry. Hermione looked at the key and her eyes widened.

"You mean that neither of you recognize it?" said Hermione.

"Um, no. Why, should we?" asked Ron.

"Yes. That's the key Professor Flitwick charmed to protect the Philosopher's Stone," said Hermione.

"Fawkes gave it us, so Dumbledore must have needed him to give it to us," reasoned Ginny.

"What would we need this for?" wondered Harry.

"I guess we should go ask him," said Ron. "That's probably what Dumbledore wanted, I mean, it's not exactly like he can write us a letter from his portrait."

The teens Floo'd to Hogwarts and entered the Headmaster's office, where Dumbledore's Portrait looked unsurprised to see them.

"I see you got Fawkes' message," said the painting. "I take it you recognize his gift."

"I did, these two didn't," said Hermione, nodding exasperatedly towards Ron and Harry.

"I was going to suggest looking into the descendants of Rowena Ravenclaw. Her family tree is on my desk," said Dumbledore.

Hermione unrolled the large square parchment, read for a moment and then looked back up at her former Headmaster.

"Nicholas Flammel was Ravenclaw's last heir?" said Hermione.

"Correct," confirmed Dumbledore.

"Was Voldemort planning to make the Philosopher's Stone into a Horcrux?" asked Harry.

"I doubt it, as the Stone was not a relic of Ravenclaw herself. It is my belief that Voldemort is using one of Ravenclaw's greatest inventions to guard the Stone," answered Dumbledore.

"And what is that invention?" inquired Ron.

"The Mirror of Erised," said Dumbledore. "Harry, given your other similarities it might not surprise you to know that when he was in school Tom Riddle also stumbled across the Mirror. He was enthralled by it, much more so than you were, as it showed him all-powerful and immortal and Tom believed that buy studying the Mirror he could figure out how to reach his goal. I am beginning to think that before he went to my office to apply for the Defense job Tom again found the Mirror and either made it into a Horcrux or, more likely, used it to hide a Horcrux. If nothing else, the Mirror should be able to show you where and how to get to the last Horcrux."

The teens left the office and went towards the once forbidden third-floor corridor. They dived through the trap door, which was thankfully free of murderous three-headed dogs this time. After easily dispatching the Devil's Snare, Harry used the key Fawkes gave him to get past Flitwick's barrier. Next, it was time for the chess game, which Ron, who had beaten in his first year, beat in less then twenty minutes. Finally, it was time for Snape's obstacle. There was only enough potion for one person to go on and look into the mirror, so Harry moved on alone while the others went back and waited for him outside of the trap door.

Harry considered the Mirror. He remembered that Dumbledore had needed to give some blood as a sacrifice when attempting to get to the locket, so Harry conjured a knife and grimaced has he cut his forearm and allowed blood to fall onto the Mirror, which smoked but revealed no hidden compartments. Harry looked into the mirror, hoping that he would see a hint that would help him get to the Horcrux. Harry watched as his reflection used the knife to remove a small slice of skin from his arm and placed it on the glass surface. Harry braced himself and repeated the action. The glass made a hissing noise as it vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving only the frame, which was now acting as the edges of a coffin-size box. That box was empty except for an old wand with an elaborately carved handle that had the initials R.R. that Harry took to stand for Rowena Ravenclaw. After healing his wounds Harry picked up the wand and examined it before placing it on the ground. A green light from Harry's wand connected with Ravenclaw's, which gave a piercing scream as Voldemort's last Horcrux was destroyed.

"Did you get it?" asked Ron when Harry got back.

"Yeah. It took some blood and a piece of my skin but I did it," informed Harry. The teens agreed to inform Dumbledore of their success. When they got to where the Gargoyle should have been, however, they found that it had been smashed. Wands out, they crouched behind the last turn Dumbledore's office.

"Let's go, we're wasting our time. It's not here," said Draco Malfoy from inside the office.

"Snape swears he saw a sword in here, keep looking," ordered Alecto Carrow.

"You'd be wise to learn not to quit on the Dark Lord's missions so early, Draco. Especially after you botched your first one," seethed Lucius Malfoy as his wife Narcissa stood silently.

"I did job, the old coot died," argued the younger Malfoy.

"But the Dark Lord's spy had to blow his cover to do the job you were supposed to handle yourself," responded Mr. Malfoy.

"It's not my fault that greasy half-blood stole my glory," said Malfoy, still oblivious to the Gryffindor's presence.

"Isn't it odd that you insult Snape for having a muggle father, yet the man whose robes you kiss on a daily basis also had a muggle father," said Harry as he, Ron, Ginny and Hermione entered the office, wands drawn. "By the way, Draco's correct. Gryffindor's sword isn't in here anymore. It is someplace where Voldemort will never find it."

"Mr. Potter, what a pleasant surprise. Very well, we may not be able to bring the Dark Lord's sword to the meeting tonight, but we'll have something much more valuable for him," sneered Carrow.

"If you think you'll be taking us to Voldemort I'm afraid you're mistaken," said Hermione.

"Oh we have no intention of taking _you_ to the Dark Lord. Potter is the only one who will get to leave this room alive," said the elder Mafloy.

"Don't be foolish. Hand over your wands or we'll have to hurt you," said Harry.

"_Avada Kedavra_," responded Carrow. Ginny ducked as Hermione stunned Carrow. Draco aimed his wand at Ron, who was too quick and sent his attacker crashing into the wall. Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy were disarmed by Ginny and promptly incapacitated by Harry.

"Well this certainly moves my plans along faster than I expected," said Harry.

"What plan?" asked Ron.

"We'll go over it back at the Manor. We need to take them with us," said Harry, pointing at the unconscious Death Eaters.

Dumbledore pointedly looked away as Harry created two unauthorized and highly illegal Portkeys to take everyone back to Potter Manor.

"Take them to the basement, I need to go get something, I'll meet you down there," said Harry, who fetched the Veritserum that he and Professor Slughorn brewed. Harry forced the potion down Lucius Malfoy's throat before waking him up.

"When is Voldemort's meeting?" asked Harry.

"Midnight tonight," said Malfoy.

"And what is it's purpose?" continued Harry.

"We are supposed to give him the Sword of Gryffindor, as well as inducting new Death Eaters," said Malfoy.

"Is your wife supposed to be there?" pressed Harry.

"Yes," said Malfoy.

"But she doesn't have the Dark Mark," noticed Ron.

"The Dark Lord is going to kill me and my family if he does not get the sword tonight," explained Malfoy.

"And where is this meeting supposed to take place?" asked Hermione.

"In the Graveyard where he returned," answered Malfoy.

"How many will be there?" asked Ginny.

"About 50," said Malfoy.

That was all of the information Harry needed, so he sealed to room to prevent anyone from going in or out and left the basement.

"So what's this master plan of yours?" asked Hermione.

"I'm calling the Order together, I'll need them as well as the D.A." said Harry, taking his wand out and sending a message to Remus. Ron, Hermione and Ginny left for Headquarters. Harry stayed back to instruct Fred and George to call an emergency meeting of the D.A. and have them train hard until he got back.

"Ok, Harry, Remus says you called this meeting. What would you like to discuss so urgently?" began Professor McGonagall.

"The time has come to end this war for good. Voldemort is holding a meeting in the Graveyard where his father is buried tonight. He is planning on inducting several new Death Eaters. Voldemort will have about 50 people on his side there. We have the chance for a decisive battle that can win the war," said Harry.

"We know about the meeting, but we don't have that kind of manpower, Harry," said Kingsley.

"I have a group of about twenty volunteers in the D.A. who I'm sure will be willing to go into battle with us," said Harry. "They may be young, but I have personally trained them and am sure that they are ready."

"But you were so against a large battle a few months ago. What's change?" asked Tonks.

"Voldemort was immortal then, and in fact he still is. There are things we must do before he can be killed, but we are ready. I have brewed, with Professor Slughorn's aid, a large amount of Polyjuice Potion. This morning I captured Alecto Carrow as well as all three Malfoys and am holding them in the basement of Potter Manor. Assuming they agree, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and myself will go, using the Polyjuice Potion, to this meeting disguised as the aforementioned Death Eaters. When we give the signal, and I can't stress enough how important it is that you all wait for our signal, our forces will attack, I will Apparate everyone into the Riddle House and you can move into position from there," said Harry.

"You're certain we can end this war tonight?" asked Lupin.

"If you let us do what we need to then yes," answered Harry. "There is one final thing; during this meeting we will have to give Voldemort Gryffindor's sword or else he will kill all of us. I must emphasize that under absolutely no circumstances can Voldemort be allowed to leave with that sword. I cannot say why, but if Voldemort gains possession of it the results will be disastrous."

"Very well. If we really have an opportunity to end this war for good than we would be irresponsible not to take it," concluded Professor McGonagall.

Harry left the Order meeting to speak to the D.A. while the other three stayed behind to work on strategy for battle. Once the DA was assembled Harry spoke, "I have a proposition for you. Tonight I, along with members of an anti-Voldemort group will take part in what I expect to be the final battle of this war. Unfortunately we will be fighting against at least 50 Death Eaters, so the group will be outnumbered. That is why we are asking for any volunteers who would like to join us. Be forewarned that if you choose to participate there is a chance you will not survive. However, if I thought that one of you did not have what it takes to survive I would not let you come. You have all made tremendous progress and are capable of holding your own. Anyone who wishes to join us raise your hand."

To Harry's immense shock, not one hand stayed down. After confirming that everyone did indeed want to fight and understood the risks Harry went over the basic plan for the battle. When this was Done, Harry instructed the D.A.to go home and spend time with their families before the battle and to meet back at Potter Manor at sundown. Several hours later, Ginny returned to the Manor to find Harry writing,

"Damn, that's no good. I was so close," said Harry, groaning agitatedly and then crumpling up his parchment and tossing it on to the floor.

"What are doing?" asked Ginny, startling Harry.

"Oh, um, just writing a few letters in case something happens to me tonight," answered Harry. Ginny noticed a neat stack of letters, the top one addressed to Ron. "Just some things I don't want to be left unsaid, thank yous, that kind of thing. Yours is giving me a bit of trouble."

"You won't need these Harry because you're going to live," insisted Ginny.

"You don't know that, Ginny. Fighting Death Eaters is one thing, Voldemort's different. Even Dumbledore had a hard time with him and I don't know nearly as much magic as him. But that's not what I hate the most," said Harry. "What bothers me the most is that I have a whole army of people loyal to me who are marching into battle because I asked them to, and some of them won't make it out, and their blood will be on my hands. These people have put their faith in me and I'm leading them to their deaths."

"Harry, I need you to understand this; people will die tonight, but it will not be your fault. You've done everything in your power to get them out of this alive. You can't save everybody. You would never let any of us go into battle without you, and if anything happened you wouldn't want us blaming ourselves over your deaths," said Ginny.

"I know, but still, if I could take you and everybody else I care about and lock you all in a room until I was done with Voldemort I would do it," said Harry.

"If you did that and managed to survive Voldemort I can guarantee you that you wouldn't survive my wrath when you got back," said Ginny.

"I know, that's why I haven't tried it. Besides, I'd never even be this far without everyone's help," said Harry.

"Harry, Ginny, it's time," said Hermione. Harry grabbed his staff and left the room. Ginny contemplated reading the crumpled up letter she knew would have been addressed to her, and pick up with balled parchment, unraveling it, and read;

_Dear Ginny, _

If you're reading this, I didn't survive the final battle. I hope I somehow managed to take Voldemort down with me, but if not, make sure the Order doesn't give up. I'd ask you not to cry over me, but I know that no matter what I say you and the others will likely shed some tears over me, so instead I will only ask this; allow yourself to move on. Find someone you love. If they make you half as happy as you have made me then you will be the happiest women on earth. If I die, my money will be split between Hermione, you and the rest of the Weasleys, and I expect a large portion of it to go towards the wedding and honeymoon of your dreams. Tell the twins I'll haunt their shop if they don't prank someone at least twice at my funeral. Also, I trust you to make sure that my memorial is closed to those who have tried to use me. Keep both Fudge and Scridgmour away, as well as any other Ministry official, with the exception of your brother Percy, who I hope eventually reconciles with your family. I cannot stress how much you've meant to me, and as I write this, it occurs to me that I have never told you how much I love you. It pained me break up with you at Dumbledore's funeral, but at the time I thought I had to. When I changed my mind, I was so scared you wouldn't take me back. I still don't know what you saw in me, but I'm glad you did. I know it wasn't easy, but thank you for being there for me.

_All my love,_

_Harry_

Ginny's eyes filled with tears as she left to get hairs for the Polyjuice Potion from the still unconscious Death Eaters that were restrained in the basement. She didn't want to think about the possibility of Harry not surviving. He was her savior, her knight in shining armor. He simply had to survive.

While Ginny took care of getting the hairs for the potion, Harry began Apparating people into the Riddle House, which was within sight of the Graveyard and would serve as a launching point for some of the fighter. This took a while, as Harry could only Side-Along Apparate two people at a time. Harry was surprised when he went to take the last two fighters to find Professor Slughorn to be amongst the group.

"Professor, no offense, but I'm kind of shocked to see you here. It was my impression that you wanted to stay safe and neutral in this fight," said Harry.

"Originally, yes, that was my intention. But that conversation we had at your friend Hagrid's hut, the little I remember of it at least, opened my eyes. You-Know-Who has taken some of the brightest and nicest people I've ever known, and he will to continue to do so until someone stops him. Teaching again made me realize that if someone didn't do something the faces I was looking at in my classes might very well go on to being his future victims. You also made me realize that I was at least partially responsible for what Tom Riddle became. As such, I must do what I can to take him down," said the Potions expert.

Harry took the last combatants to the Riddle House, where Ron, Hermione and Ginny were waiting for him. Ron went over the battle strategy with Harry before making sure they had everything they needed. Everyone was in position with about an hour to spare. It was, Harry thought, the longest hour of his life, as he waited for the clock to strike Midnight. After an eternity, the moment finally came. Harry grabbed the sword and his staff, which was wrapped in his Invisibility Cloak. He placed a hair into his potion and took the shape of Lucius Malfoy. Harry then watched as Ron, Ginny and Hermione took the shape of Draco, Narcissa and Alecto Carrow, respectively. With a sigh, the group looked at each other, nodded, and Apparated into the Graveyard. The Final Battle had begun.


	9. Chapter 9

There was a layer of fog in the Graveyard as Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny entered it. Harry saw that they were the first there, and approached the standing Voldemort and kneeled to kiss his robes after discretely leaning his staff against a tombstone. The others soon followed Harry's lead. When they were done they positioned themselves in a circle. Harry made sure that his staff had an unobstructed path to him, as he would need it, due to the fact that his wand could not work against Voldemort's. After about 15 minutes everybody had arrived.

"Welcome, friends. Today is a very special day. Tonight, we are welcoming several new members into our family. When I call your name, future Death Eaters, you will step forward and receive the Dark Mark, then you will return to the circle," instructed Voldemort.

Harry watched as one by one new Death Eaters got inducted. Many of the new recruits were foreign, from Dumstrang, Harry suspected. However, there was also a good number of Hogwarts alumni, including Crabbe, Goyale, and former Slytherin Quidditch Captain Marcus Flint.

"Congratulations, new Death Eaters. It is a great honor to wear the mark you now have on your forearm, do not make me regret my decision," warned Voldemort. "Now that the formalities have been taken care of, it is time for business. Severus, have the Werewolves chosen a new Alpha Male?"

Harry's hand twitched towards his wand as Snape stepped forward.

"Yes, my lord. They have chosen Greyback's brother Romulus. I have spoken with him and he is eager to continue his brother's service to you," said Snape.

"Excellent. Lucius, did you find my sword?" asked Voldemort.

"Yes, my lord," answered Harry, laying the jewel encrusted weapon at Voldemort's feet. Slytherin's heir picked up the sword and examined it.

"Good. You have redeemed yourself nicely. I will spare you and your family," said Voldemort.

"Thank you, my lord," said Harry.

"And last, but certainly not least, my faithful spy, Delores. What news do you have from our Ministry?" continued Voldemort.

"Scridgmour is still reluctant to give Potter Veritserum, he is afraid of the political repercussions of such an action. We still have no clue as to what Dumbledore was doing before he was killed," reported Umbridge.

"I see, keep trying. If necessary, take matters into your own hands as you did with the Dementors," ordered Voldemort. "When can we expect our guest?"

Before Umbridge could answer, however, in someone appeared in the middle of the circle, and was quickly put in a Body Bind by Voldemort.

"Greetings, Minister Scridgmour. Thank you for joining us tonight. I will finish you off myself later, but until then, Lucius, why don't you show the Minister what happens to those who oppose the immortal Lord Voldemort, not that his policies have been any major hindrance," said Riddle.

Harry deduced that Voldemort wanted to kill the Minister to create his Horcrux later tonight. He looked at his watch and realized his Polyjuice Potion would ware off shortly. Soundlessly, Harry summoned his still invisible staff and approached the Minister as Nagini encircled the prisoner. Harry took out his wand and pointed it at Scridgmour.

"Actually, Tom, you'd be surprised to know just how mortal you are," said Harry, who turned his wand on Nagini and hissed "_Sectumsempra_."

The serpents head separated from his body with a scream as Ginny gave a subtle flick of her wand, setting off a series of Decoy Detonators. The army used the momentary diversion to begin their attack. There was a series of pops as people Apparated into the graveyard and began fighting. As the Polyjuice Potion wore off, Harry placed his wand back into his robes, unwrapped his staff, and turned to face Voldemort. There was a momentary look of shock on the monster's face, but Voldemort quickly recovered.

"Mr. Potter, how nice of you and your friends to join us. Can I assume by your presence here that you're ready to die tonight?" sneered Voldemort.

"There was a time when death would have been a relief, but I am not the one who will be dying tonight Tom," said Harry calmly.

"You seek to kill me?" laughed Voldemort. "I, who defeated death itself. The immortal Lord Voldemort."

"Are you still immortal? Tell me, when was the last time you checked on your Horcruxes Tom?" asked Harry as the two enemies circled each other. Voldemort looked briefly panicked.

"Don't call me that!" hissed Voldemort.

"I think that your mother deserves to have her dying wish fulfilled," said Harry before sending a powerful stunner that Voldemort blocked. "As for you, death is too merciful of a fate."

"Don't speak of things you don't understand you foolish boy," demanded Voldemort, who proceeded to send a Killing Curse that Harry dodged. "You're weak. Tell me, how does it feel to lead your friends to their deaths time and time again?"

"I'm not the fool. You are the one who fails to see the advantage of friends over servants. Love is a strength, not a weakness," said Harry. "_Sectumsempra_."

Voldemort's shield charm saved him from being cut, but he grabbed his side where it hit and made a face that looked suspiciously like a grimace.

"I did not believe Snape when he told me you used such a dark curse. Such magic does not suit you," taunted Voldemort.

"A curse is only as dark as its caster," argued Harry. The pair continued to exchange spells while the battle raged behind them.

"_Avada Kedavra_," shouted Voldemort about 15 minutes later.

"_Amorus Protego!_" countered Harry. The brilliant white shield that emitted from Harry's staff collided with Voldemort's Killing Curse. However, unlike other spells that got absorbed by the shield, the Killing Curse came to a sudden halt, but kept pushing on the shield, trying to get through. Harry concentrated with all of his might, trying to keep his shield up, as if he tried to dodge the curse it would likely hit an Order or D.A. member.

"An impressive shield, Potter," conceded Voldemort, an expression of scholarly interest on his face. His knowledge of magic was unsurpassed, so it was rare for him to see a spell that he was unfamiliar with. "I'll have to learn it. Perhaps if a decent wizard were using it they might actually be able to block the Killing Curse."

"You'll never be able to use this shield, Tom. It runs on what you cannot hope to have," said Harry, sweat forming on his brow as he struggled to hold off the Killing Curse.

"It's just as well, it doesn't appear your shield will be able to last much longer," said Voldemort as his curse inched closer to its target, pushing the shield back. Harry was getting exhausted fell to one knee.

"Harry!" shouted Ginny when she saw him go to the ground. At the sound of the girl's voice Harry's shield glowed so brightly Harry briefly worried it might blind him. Voldemort's Killing Curse was sent flying back three times as fast as it had left Voldemort's wand. As soon as the curse stuck Voldemort's chest Harry's scar burst and a pain like no other he had ever felt filled his body. As Harry collapsed, clutching his forehead, he knew that this pain meant one thing; Tom Riddle was dead. He was vaguely aware of the cheers of victory, mixed with the sound of Death Eaters (Umbridge among them) panicking and Apparating away after seeing their master dead. Harry removed his head from his hands and looked up to see Ron and Ginny standing guard, sending powerful hexes towards any Death Eater who dared to get too close to him.

The Death Eaters who hadn't fled seemed intent on fighting to the death, and Harry knew that he needed to help end the resistance before he could celebrate his victory over Voldemort. His joints aching in protest, Harry picked himself up off of the ground in time to see Lupin blast Wormtail off of his feet, directly into the path of a Killing Curse Dolohov had sent towards Mrs. Weasley, who sent her brother's murderer crashing into a large monument. Turning to his right, Harry saw Hagrid pick of Macnair and slam him into the headstone of Tom Riddle Sr.

"_Stupify_!" shouted Harry before watching Montague hit the ground. Harry wiped his forehead and joined the fray, sending spells and hexes at any Death Eater who he could aim at without risking hitting anyone on his own side. The shield, along with the other spells Harry had cast that night, combined with the pain his scar had felt when Voldemort died had drained Harry, and spells were rapidly decreasing in strength. Harry felt a gentle breeze over his head and looked up to see Charlie, Dean, Fred, George, Cho, Zacharias Smith, along with Alicia Spinnit and Angelina Johnson, who were on their brooms, using their Quidditch Talents to rain spells down on the Death Eaters beneath them.

Suddenly there was a piercing scream. Harry turned and saw Bellatrix Lestrange holding Luna under the Cruciatus Curse and cackling madly. Harry made to go to Luna's aid, but was beat to it.

"No, you're not taking her from me too!" shouted Neville. "_Stupify_!"

Lestrange blocked Neville's stunner, ending Luna's torture.

"Looking to join your parents, Longbottom?" laughed Lestrange. "_Crucio_!"

Neville ducked and responded, "_Impedimentia_!" The force of Neville's spell sent it right through Lestrange's shield, who fell to the ground, where she was put in a Body Bind. Neville's wand remained trained on the Death Eater. Harry recognized the looked in the young man's eyes.

"Neville, don't do it!" pleaded Harry.

"She took them, Harry. I didn't even get a chance to know them," said Neville, his voice and wand shaking.

"I know. I understand wanting to get revenge on someone, but believe me, you don't want to live with the pain of taking someone's life if you don't have to, no matter how much they deserve it. I've been there before. It stays with you," said Harry. "Go check on Luna, she needs you."

"How touching," said an oily voice Harry was all too familiar with. "I must thank you, Potter. The Dark Lord wouldn't let anyone else relieve the world of your horrid existence. But, with him out of the picture, I'm free to take the pleasure for myself. You'll be with your insufferable father and his flea bitten pet soon."

"Severus, no! The Dark Lord ordered!" shouted Rodolphus Lestrange.

"The Dark Lord is dead. We must regroup if we want to continue," retorted Snape. Ron used the momentary distraction to stun Lestrange. Suddenly, Snape was yanked up into the air by his ankle, revealing Remus Lupin standing behind him, wand aimed directly at his former colleague.

"Impaled by your own sword, Snivilus?" jeered Harry before incapacitating his long time tormentor.

Harry was steadying his legs when there was a crash in the air above him. Dean had swerved to dodge a curse and collided with the lighter Cho, sending both teens tumbling towards the ground at what was surely a fatal height.

"_Levicorpus_!" thought Harry, aiming his wand at Dean and his staff at Cho, but the spells were too high. Harry watched in horror as the two landed with a sickening snap on a pair of head stones. Ignoring the battle Harry rushed over to the lifeless bodies, searching franticly for pulses that weren't there. Harry suddenly found himself wishing Harry had been on better terms with Cho and Dean before they died. Dean had never forgiven him for dating Ginny, and still gave him death glares when he thought he wasn't looking. Harry had barely even spoke to Cho since her friend had betrayed the D.A. For reasons that Harry couldn't understand, Harry felt that Cho's death was affecting him more than it should. Harry allowed himself a few tears before standing up and joining the fight with a fury, stunning five Death Eaters before the adrenaline wore off and he was even more depleted than before. Harry saw that the two Goyales had Colin Creevey cornered and stunned the elder man. Goyale turned to face his father's wobbly attacker.

"_Expelliarmus_!" said the thick-necked Slytherin. Before Harry could react his wand and staff flew from his hands.

"Avada-" began Goyale before falling down at the hand of Horace Slughorn.

"Harry, that shield must have taken a lot out of you. There's no way Goyale should have been able to disarm you. You need to get out of here before you get killed," said the Potions teacher. Harry was about to argue when a green flash of light hit Slughorn in the side and he fell over dead, courtesy of Theodore Nott. Nott turned his wand on Harry, but with a crack was thrown violently into the air.

"You is not harming Harry Potter," said Dobby, who then threw himself at Harry and hugged his legs. "Harry Potter did it! Harry Potter defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! You is truly a great wizard!"

"Dobby! What are you doing here?" said Harry.

"It is part of the House Elves magic, Harry Potter sir. We is always knowing when our masters is needing us, even when they is not being able to call us themselves," explained the elf. "You is needing to get home now, Harry Potter sir, you is not well. I is Apparating you home and you is getting rest."

"I can't. The fighting isn't done yet," insisted Harry.

"Harry, if you're losing to the likes of Goyale you won't be doing much more fighting tonight. You've done enough, let us take care of the rest, we've almost got them all anyway," said Ron.

"What about the Minister?" asked Harry.

"The damn coward is fine. As soon as the body bind wore off he Apparated away," said Ron. "Now go before I have to force you."

Harry sighed and gave in. He hated to be abandoning the fight, but knew that Ron was right when he said that he wouldn't survive the fight much longer. Dobby grabbed a hold of his hero and Harry again felt as though he were being squeezed through a tube before appearing in his bedroom at Potter Manor. Harry was too exhausted to change; he barely had enough energy to climb into his bed, secure in the knowledge that with Voldemort finally gone, one day, eventually, he might be able to sleep and live peacefully


	10. Chapter 10

"Mate, I'm not sure what you did

"Mate, I'm not sure what you did, but you'd better go fix it," said Ron two days after the battle, which had claimed the lives of Professor Slughorn, Dadelus Diggle, Edalphus Dodge, Dean and Cho. Harry had been distant ever since the battle, and those who knew him well knew that he was dwelling on the deaths that had taken place during the war and the final battle. They had, unsuccessfully, tried to get him to talk, but now had seemed to reach the conclusion that Harry would come of his shell when he was ready.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"I overheard Ginny talking with Hermione. I couldn't make out anything she said, but she didn't seem too happy with you," said Ron.

With a sigh, Harry got up and went to look for the upset Red Head.

"Do you know where Ginny is?" asked Harry when he entered the kitchen, where Hermione of sitting with a rather large book.

"I think she went out to the Quidditch pitch," answered Hermione.

Harry went out to the pitch, to find Ginny a lone blur in the air. This was not a good sign. If Ginny was flying by herself, she was likely trying to release some of her frustration. Ginny saw Harry approach and landed.

"Hey Gin, can we talk for a moment?" said Harry tentatively.

"I guess since Cho's not here you've got to fall back to me," said Ginny harshly.

"It's not like that," said Harry.

"Then why have you shut yourself off from everyone? Don't try to pretend like you're not brooding over Cho. It's like you lost someone you love," said Ginny.

"Yes, I'm upset over Cho, but I never loved her, Ginny," insisted Harry.

"I lost Dean and you don't see me ignoring everyone. Why is this any different?" demanded Ginny.

"BECAUSE I FAILD HIM GINNY! I KILLED CEDRIC AND THEN I GOT ONE THE MOST IMPORTANT PEOPLE IN HIS LIFE KILLED!" yelled Harry. Ginny hesitated a bit, she hadn't considered how Cedric Diggory might have factored into the equation. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you. But I promise that my heart will always belong to you. It was your voice that gave me the power to send Voldemort's Killing Curse back to him. I didn't stop to think about how it must have looked when I wasn't talking to anyone."

"You didn't fail anyone, Harry. You succeeded beyond anyone's wildest dreams. Without you so many more people would have died," said Ginny.

"Do you think Cedric cares about what would have happened to everybody else? Do you think anyone looks at the big picture when they lose someone they love? Of course not," argued Harry.

"She died for a good cause," said Ginny.

"She didn't have to die," said Harry. "Would the outcome of the battle of changed if Cho didn't fight in it? What difference would it have made?"

"Then you would be morning someone else who died in her place," reasoned Ginny.

The pair sat in silence for a few moments before Harry spoke, "I know I've put a lot of pressure on you. It can't be easy being the one who has to get me to snap out of it whenever I'm in one of my moods. I'm sure that it's a lot to deal with."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. And besides, it's not like you've never been there when I needed you," said Ginny. "You were there after your taught the D.A. about the Chamber."

"One time. We've been together for about a year and I've been there for you one time," said Harry.

"You've had a lot more on your plate than I have," said Ginny. "I'm sorry I doubted you, it was unfair of me."

"It was reasonable, given my actions, for you to get a little jealous," assured Harry. "So, are we okay?"

"Yes. What's really unfair is that I can't stay mad at you. No matter what you do, whenever I plan on yelling or hexing you, you give me that look that makes my heart melt and I can't help but forgive you," said Ginny. "You have know idea what I had in store for you after you broke up with me. I was ready to yell and to hex you into some kind of unidentifiable blob. But when you found me I knew I'd never be able to do it, no matter how much you needed it."

"I suppose I should be glad," commented Harry. "For the record, I don't think that I could ever be mad at you, not that you've ever given me a reason to."

"Harry, Ginny, it's about time for us to leave for the Ministry," said Mr. Weasley. The teens were scheduled to testify at the trial of Delores Umbridge, who had been apprehended shortly after the battle. Scrimgeour had waited for a day before finally realizing there was no way he could defend Umbridge, as he had seen her serve Voldemort himself. The trial was quickly becoming a media circus. Scrimgeour was taking a lot of heat for allowing an apparent spy to run freely at his Ministry. The Wizengamot was called to order and Umbridge was brought in.

"Mr. Potter, you, along with Miss Weasley, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, have been summoned by the Wizengamot to testify against suspected Death Eater Delores Umbridge. We understand that you have evidence you wish to present to the court," said the Minister. "I open the court for questions from the Wizengamot."

"Mr. Potter, when did you first begin to suspect that Maddam Umbridge was working for the Dark Lord?" asked an member Harry did not recongnize.

"Last Semptember, Ginny and I had arranged for a Portkey to take us to Paris, where we would spend the day. I had been afraid to travel by Portkey due to my, shall we say, heightend security concerns, but I was assured that the Portkey could be kept top secret, that only people very high up would be able to know about it. When we arrived however, we found a group of Death Eaters were waiting for us. We escaped, but that incident, along with the escape of several Death Eaters from Azkaban the next day, led me to conclude that there had to be a mole high up in the Ministry," answered Harry.

"And did you inform the Ministry of your concern?" asked Kingsley Shacklebolt, who had taken Umbridge's seat on the Wizengamot.

"Yes sir, I spoke with the Minister himself about this," responded Harry.

"And what was the Minister's reaction," continued Kingsley, who Harry would later swear was supressing a smile.

"He was dismissive. Despite the fact that Voldemort had learned the location of a top secret Portkey, he refused to believe that he might have a spy," said Harry, trying not to sound too pleased by the situation.

"But at our meeting you never mentioned that you suspected Umbridge," said Scrimgeour, trying to save face.

"At the time I hadn't given much thought as to who the mole was. I was under the impression that that was the responsibility of the Ministry," said Harry.

"And what did lead you to suspect that Umbridge might be spying for You-Know-Who?" asked Tiberius Ogden.

"We knew from our expierences when she was at Hogwarts that she had several characteristics that were frequently found in Death Eaters. It was when we realized that she had visited Azkaban shortly before the escape that we began to consider her a suspect," answered Hermione.

"Delores Umbridge worked at the ministry for twenty years, and in those years there was nothing to indicate that she would turn to the Dark Side, what characteristics are you saying may her a suspect?" asked a nameless Wizengamot member.

"Her hatred of so-called "half-breeds," along with ambition to get to the top no matter who she hurts. She was also a cruel teacher. She threatened to use the Cruciatus Curse on me while she was a teacher at Hogwart and I can still read the words in my hands that she made me write with a blood-quill," said Harry.

"Was Umbridge present at the final battle?" asked another unknown member of the Wizengamot.

"Yes, she was present at the meeting that Voldemort had called, the one we attacked. They discussed her efforts to convince the Minister to give me Veritserum, and from what I gathered she was also responseble for kidnapping the Minister," answered Harry.

"Is there any chance that she was under the Imperius Curse?" inquired Ogden.

"It's doubtful. It wouldn't make much sense for Voldemort to call her to a meeting, much less advise her, when he could simply force her to do whatever he wanted her to do," said Ginny.

"Unless anyone has anything else to add I think we have heard enough to vote, does the accused have anything they wish to say in their defense?" said Kingsley Shacklebolt. Umbridge just glared at Harry.

"All in favor of conviction raise your hand," said Scrimgeour after a brief pause. The entire Wizengamot raised their hands. "And those in favor of acquittal… the accused has been judged guilty and is sentenced to life in Azkaban. Unless there is any new business the Wizengamot will go into recess and reconvene at…"

"I have some new business," announced Griselda Marchbanks. Harry, who had been heading towards the door, stopped. "I call for a vote to remove Minister Scrimgeour in light of the revelation that he was presented with, and proceeded to ignore, evidence of a spy working for You-Know-Who in the Ministry."

"I second that motion," said another member.

"This is preposterous!" said Scrimgeour.

"Nevertheless, now that it has been seconded we must vote on the motion," said the member to Scrimgeour's right.

"Very well. All in favor of replacing Minister Scrimgeour raise your hands," ordered the Minister. Harry watched the hands rise into the air and, confidant that there would soon be a new Minister, left the courtroom.

"Wow, I never thought they'd get him out of office so fast," commented Ron.

"People are really fed up now. This is two Ministers in a row that have turned out to be crooks," said Hermione. The discussion ended when the teens heard two familiar, angry voices arguing in an otherwise empty room.

"He's an unstable child who's holding our careers back!" shouted Percy.

"He's family," insisted Mr. Weasley.

"Why is he more a part of this family than I am?"

"Because he's acted more like a member of this family!" said Mr. Weasley.

"He's done nothing but bring us down," said Percy.

"He's done nothing but save us!" shouted Ginny, making the teens known. "While you were out slandering Harry and kissing Fudge's arse he saved dad's life. You didn't even visit your own father in St. Mungo's."

"I know this is hard for you to understand, but Father made his choice when he joined that group. As a Junior Assistant to Minister Fudge I wasn't about to endorse such vigilante activity," said Percy in his best Prefect voice.

"And that's more important than being with for family when they needed you? Where were you when Ron got poisoned? What did he do to deserve to wind up in the Hospital Wing? If Harry hadn't been there Ron would have been dead," fumed Ginny.

"I don't have time for this. The Minister is expecting me to go with him to Professor Slughorn's funeral," said Percy.

"Scrimgeour's been sacked," informed Harry.

"What? That's preposterous," said Percy.

"That's exactly what he said before the Wizengamot voted to remove him," said Harry.

"What did you do?" said Percy.

"Well, it seems that the Wizengamot wasn't pleased to learn that Scrimgeour had ignored evidence that Umbridge was a spy," said Ron.

"Once again the Wizengamot falls for Potter's slander…" said Percy.

"It's only slander if it's false," corrected Hermione.

"Whatever, I can't be lectured by a bunch of bratty teenagers, I have more important things to do," said Percy before quickly leaving the room and his angry family behind.

"Stupid git, I thought he'd see some sense once the war ended" said Ron.

"He's still too ambitious for his own good, I'm afraid," said Mr. Weasley, looking older than Harry had ever seen him look. "How did everything go?"

"She got life in Azkaban," said Harry.

"Excellent. What about the Malfoy's? I didn't get a chance to ask you about that yesterday," asked Mr. Weasley.

"Life in Azkaban for Lucius and Narcissa, a year for Draco, and once he gets out a life spent with a trace on him that can only be removed by the wand that put it there" said Harry, who was the only one of the group that had been at the Malfoy's trial.

"I still can't believe you testified in that ferret's favor after everything he did," said Ron.

"You didn't see him in the tower that night, he had started to lower his wand and side with us before Snape and the rest of them came bursting in," said Harry.

"That was very mature of you, Harry. I know that the two of you didn't get along very well at school," praised Mr. Weasley.

"He may be a spoiled brat, but he's not a murderer, Dumbledore was right about that," said Harry. "Besides, somehow I think that having to rely on my help was a more excruciating punishment than anything the Wizengamot could have thought of."

After chatting for a few moments Mr. Weasley had to return to work and the rest of the family made their way back home to Potter Manor, where Mrs. Weasley was currently packing up most of her belongings.

"What's going on here?" asked Harry.

"Oh, we're just getting ready to move back into the Burrow. The war's over now so I figure it's time to get out of your hair and stop intruding on your generosity," explained Mrs. Weasley.

"Well don't feel like you have to be out soon," said Harry. "You're welcome to stay for as long as you want."

"You're kind to offer that but we should get back home," said Mrs. Weasley.

"At least let me go through and make sure the Burrow is safe. Who knows what kind of traps Voldemort set for you," insisted Harry.

"I think that Bill was planning on doing that in a little while. You're welcome to go and help him," agreed the Weasley matriarch.

Harry found the eldest son, who accepted Harry's offer to help him secure the Burrow. Harry began to head to the gates, where the wards ended and he would be able to Apparate, but Bill stopped him and instead led him towards the Quidditch pitch. Harry looked at the broomshed had two doors as opposed to one.

"What's this for?" asked Harry.

"Open it and find out," said Bill. Harry opened the new door, and walked into the pitch black space that was where Harry thought the brooms should be. Harry expected darkness when he crossed the threshold, but instead found himself looking at the familiar paddock that the Weasleys used to play Quidditch. Harry turned around as Bill came through a second door on the Burrow's own broomshed.

"It seems mum wasn't quite ready to let her seventh son out of her grasp just yet. Apparently you're going to starve if you don't have direct access to her kitchen. Never mind that you've got an army of House Elves," said a smiling Bill. "Plus, by little brother and sister seem kinda fond of you, so we figured we'd let you stay around."

"Wow, it's amazing," said Harry, whose mind was spinning with ideas about how he and Ginny could put the new door to use.

"Before you get any ideas just remember this door works both ways," said Bill, who apparently knew exactly what Harry was thinking.

"Right, well, thanks. I'm glad I have a way to quickly get over here," said Harry. "Do you want to check the house now?"

Harry and Bill entered the Burrow, which had been mostly emptied when it had been evacuated. The two men went room by room, casting various detecting spells as they went. They found nothing of note until they entered the bedrooms, which had scorch marks along the walls.

"Looks like someone had a bit of a tantrum," commented Bill upon seeing a huge hole that had been blasted in the wall of Fred and George room. "This room has seen its share of explosions but I've never seen anything as much as put a scratch on these walls."

"I almost feel bad for the Death Eater who was unfortunate enough to have faced Voldemort's wrath when he found out that we'd been tipped off," said Harry.

It was then that Harry noticed a Quidditch glove laying on top his old bed. Seven years of having Voldemort after him had made Harry very aware of when things were not where they should be. Harry knew that all of the Weasley Quidditch supplies were currently at his house. Therefore, it made little sense for there to be a Quidditch glove laying on a bed neither he nor any of the Weasley's had seen in months. A quick incantation confirmed that the glove had indeed been heavily cursed, and would have killed anyone who attempted to touch it.

"This curse was placed recently, as in some time after the battle, I'd say. A more powerful one was used to protect tombs in Ancient Egypt. It lasts a fairly long time, but we can generally get an idea of when the curse was cast," said the Curse Breaker. "I reckon some escaped Death Eater figured that with you out of the way they could restart the war."

"And to think I thought I was done with people trying to kill me," said Harry.

Harry and Bill finished making sure the house was safe and, finding no other cursed items, returned to Potter Manor to help the Weasley's pack.

"Too bad we won't be seeing as much of each other when we move back tomorrow," said Ginny.

"I'll still be spending a lot of time at the Burrow," said Harry.

"I know, but still, it's nice to have you close by at all times," said Ginny.

"Come with me, I want to show you something," requested Harry. Harry led Ginny outside and towards the broomshed as Bill had done earlier.

"Taking me to a broomshed? Smooth, Potter," said an amused Ginny.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Weasley," joked Harry, though he thought that the idea was not without merit. Harry opened the new door and gestured for Ginny to come with him through the threshold.

"So this is what Bill was working on all day," said Ginny. "Promise you'll come over everyday."

"You'll be sick of me before too long," said Harry.

"I'm looking forward to it," said Ginny. "Have you thought about what you want to do after Hogwarts?"

"I'm not sure anymore. I've always assumed I would be an Auror if I could get the right NEWTS," said Harry.

"You'd be brilliant at it. Are you thinking that you don't want to do that anymore?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know. I've been fighting dark wizards since I entered Hogwarts. Besides, I'd imagine that with that kind of job it would be kind of difficult to have a family. I mean, if we had children I'd want to be around for them. Aurors have to travel a lot and work a lot of late nights," said Harry.

"You want kids?" said Ginny, sounding surprised.

"Well, yeah eventually. Not right away, of course. I want to experience life some before I take that step," said Harry. "I really don't know what I want to do."

"Quidditch is an option for you," said Ginny.

"I don't know. I've done alright at Hogwarts but I couldn't keep up with the professionals," said Harry.

"I've heard Krum was pretty impressed with your flying," said Ginny.

"Even if I could, Quidditch players have to travel maybe even more than Aurors," said Harry.

"You'd travel from match to match but you'd stay in England for the most part, and I doubt you'd spend as much time at work as you would if you were an Auror, so you could Floo or Apparate everywhere," reasoned Ginny.

"What about you? You're a great player in your own right," said Harry.

"Well, I have dreamt of playing for the Harpies since I was little, but I haven't been playing all that long. And anyway if either of us are good enough we'll probably get approached by scouts at the end of the year," said Ginny. "Charlie got approached by a few teams in his seventh year."

"That would be fun, playing Quidditch for a while," agreed Harry. "I have a lot of options, and a lot of time to decide what I want to do."

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione attended Slughorn's funeral that afternoon. The service was attended by several of the notable names that Harry remembered hearing Slughorn boast about. Harry noticed that most of the attendees seemed to be there more out of obligation than out of a deep attachment to the fallen Potions Master.

When they got back home, Harry learnt from a very tired Arthur Weasley that the new Minister, an ex Auror named Bill Havelock, was making it a point to clear out those who he felt had earned their job as nothing but yes-men and replace them with those who had proven to be reliable, sound minded people. While on the whole Harry thought that this was a good idea, Percy had been among those who had been demoted and had decided that Harry was to blame.

Nothing out of the ordinary happened in the next month or two. Harry was frequently the target of fan mail, which Ron, Hermione and Ginny took great pleasure in reading. The letters ranged from those asking him to endorse certain products to the occasional marriage proposal. Rita Skeeter, amongst others, had asked for an interview with Harry, a request Harry responded to with a respectful no and a reminder of the penalties that faced unregistered Animagi. Harry and Ginny took a trip to a nice Muggle restaurant to celebrate their anniversary. Occasionally they would drop by Diagon Alley and visit Fred and George, but these visits were short and normally ended when word got out that Harry was nearby and people came and started mobbing him. Hermione was getting them ready for the school year, which would begin the coming September along with their NEWTS at the end of the year. For the first time, Harry had a future. Ever since Harry had entered the wizarding world, Voldemort had cast a shadow over Harry's life, and even as Harry's powers grew under the bond he had still felt as though he would never escape that shadow. Now, the shadow was gone, and Harry could finally look ahead to the future. Harry still had not determined where he would go with his life, but at least now he could state with reasonable certainty that he would actually have a life,


End file.
